


Weird People

by noharakuwako



Category: QCYN2, THE9 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noharakuwako/pseuds/noharakuwako
Summary: 黑道AU的折奈。已完结。
Relationships: 昕燃
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. 序章·一切的初始

**Author's Note:**

> 嘎，这个AU是听歌时候来的灵感。而且是我很想尝试的，所以我又又又手痒了。  
> 先放个出来试试水。如果没人的话就先放着。

000.

“K你看！”，那道声音，清澈又熟悉，惊喜的对她说到。“日落真的很美啊。”

“别看了，等会那群人就到了。记得给我掩护。”，她开始把包里的枪支架起来，并且找到了射击的最佳角度。安好了小巧的望远镜片，然后她以一个半趴半跪的姿势试了试角度。“待会你就从对面的小巷里出来，一定要引起他们的注意力。”

“嗯嗯嗯，知道了。如果一下就中的话请我喝奶茶噢。”

“好。该行动了。”，她摆好姿势，天已经完全暗下来了。那道声音的主人以一个体操运动员的标准把自己用一个小型威亚吊在了半空中，一点一点的往下移动。然后一切就像是一场快速的电影一样：

她成功的击毙了目标，她的同伴也快速利落的从后面突袭，扭断了其中一个男人的脖子。然后以闪电般的速度消失在大街上。

^

陆柯燃从梦中惊醒，破旧窄小的公寓里只有电风扇发出“沙沙”的声音。她用手捂着胸口，像一个溺水的人一般大口呼吸着新鲜空气。

突然，她从床上爬起来，一手捂住嘴，作呕的感觉却让她跌倒在地。接下来的几分钟，她半跪在地上干呕，滚烫的泪水从眼眶里夺目而出。然后，她倚在小床旁边平复呼吸。

又做这种梦了呢……

陆柯燃自嘲的想着，然后她从床头柜的小抽屉里拿出了一把银色的小刀。月光之下，那把刀的刃在反光，陆柯燃从刀刃的反光上看见了自己的眼睛。她握紧了刀柄，闭上了眼睛。柄上刻着的字母让她心口一痛。那是后遗症，那件事的后遗症。要不是她疏忽了，怎么会变成现在这样呢。

肋骨上的伤疤似乎又在隐隐作痛，陆柯燃想起了那个人的面孔，笑容和柔软的头发。

为什么是她……

发白的指头关节和颤抖的手似乎在控诉上天的不公平，陆柯燃把头埋进了双膝之间。

^

可能是常年没有行动的关系，当我意识到事态不对的时候，我已经差点死在了他们的枪口之下。

——来自于陆柯燃的日记。

几天后的一个夜晚，陆柯燃飞快地跑在一条街上。直觉告诉她，身后的大楼被安插了狙击手。她不能停下来，生死存亡的时刻，陆柯燃被一只手拉进了黑暗中。

那是一个身形要比她小上一些的女人，那双危险的眼睛眯着盯她。然后她压低声音问：

“陆柯燃？”

陆柯燃有些疑惑，但是那个女人的气质和自己很像。都是可怜人。她答应了一声，然后和那个女人一起穿过了几条巷子。陆柯燃决定要是有什么不对就杀了她。

她们在一辆越野车前停下。

“最好收起你手上的玩意。”，那个女人扯下自己的口罩然后上了车，“还不上来？等死？”

黑暗中，一辆越野车开进了郊区的森林。“后面的文件，自己看。” 那是九张报告表，写的非常详细，第一页是个看起来五官温柔的一个短发女人。刘雨昕。 “地下市场的谈判专家？” 什么时候地下市场居然还有了个谈判专家……

陆柯燃这样想，然后继续翻。哦，这倒是个老熟人。虞书欣。神偷。当时和虞书欣交手，直接少了好几百块钱。然后……也是熟人，许佳琪。人形情报网。

第四页，陆柯燃认出了那个正在专心开车的女人。原来是赏金猎人啊，喻言……喻言。啧……是个听过名字但是从未见过面的“老熟人”。然后又是一个赏金猎人，谢可寅。陆柯燃看着照片上一脸异域风情的女子，是个见过一面的人。

安崎。曾经是和自己同一个组织的……没见过，不认识。这痣倒是长得还蛮好看的。赵小棠。啧啧啧太子爷一个。

孔雪儿。黑客。又是个老熟人。陆柯燃到现在还记得孔雪儿说话的语调。嗲嗲的，软软的，断句奇奇怪怪。

然后是自己，陆柯燃。代号那一行的字母K直接让她双眼发黑。陆柯燃放下那九张纸，左手抓上了自己的右手。抖得很厉害……她努力地平复呼吸，并且暗暗奢望正在开车的喻言没有发现异常。

而喻言像是发现了什么一样，用另外一只没有握住方向盘的手递给她一张纸。“快到了。”

陆柯燃紧紧的抓着那张纸，手渐渐的停止颤抖。

然后车停下了。

一座藏得隐秘的别墅袭入了她的眼眶，喻言跳下车。两个人一起进入了那栋别墅。

TBC


	2. 一·其他人

001.

陆柯燃没有想到里面已经坐了其他七个人。从左到右分别是不认识的谈判专家，虞书欣，情报网，空位，赏金猎人二号，安崎，太子，孔雪儿，空位。

“欢迎最后一位~” 那个叫谢可寅的女子首先开口说到。她的语气有点让人很不舒服，阴阳怪气的，好像自己高人一等一样。陆柯燃没有理会，只是对她点了点头。然后直接坐在了孔雪儿身边的椅子上。客厅的角落是个好地方，可以清楚的看见每一个人。陆柯燃一言不发地看着眼前的场景，其他八人亦是。

“所以。我们来这里都知道是为了什么吧？“谢可寅明知故问。而坐在陆柯燃旁边的红色卷发美女孔雪儿只是不太感兴趣的欣赏自己的美甲。一时不时的皱眉。

“在座的各位，和我还有喻言一样已经被追杀很久了。“

“准确的来说是三个月零五天。“坐在陆柯燃旁边的孔雪儿开口道，她还是无趣的欣赏着自己的美甲，然后又用手抚过自己的头发。虽然被打断了，但谢可寅还是面色不改，她继续说：“谢谢你，孔小姐。所以我们不如合作？我们这里有各式各样的人，扰乱政府的计划岂不是轻而易举？“

然后那个坐在沙发上，腿翘在茶几上的女人发话了。“醒醒吧，你说的可是一个国家。到时候我们可能不是被他们杀的，而是被你给害死的。“ 赵小棠一脸不屑的看着谢可寅。

“与其让别人来决定我们的命运，不如自己改变。你说是不是？难道赵家小姐如此的胆小怕事？“ 谢可寅反问，嘴边是嘲讽的笑容。

“开玩笑呢谢可寅？” 谢可寅却是摇头，换来了赵小棠的一个白眼。然后她继续说到：“我们可以合作……“

她又一次被打断了。这次打断她的是那个和陆柯燃一样留着短发的女人，刘雨昕。她的声音听起来很温柔有磁性，完全不像是一个“对国家有危害”的人：“我觉得谢小姐说的有理，不过我又从何知道合作到底是不是自取灭亡呢？“

“我也挺想知道的。” 另外一个能和孔雪儿容貌媲美的女人也开口了。她看起来就像一个狐狸，狡猾却又美丽，混迹各种黑市酒吧的情报网许佳琪。在黑市颇有名气，一年赚的钱比正经的都市白领都多。

另外那个被谢可寅叫赵小姐的是赵家公子……应该是小姐。之前一直以男性身份示人，没想到是个雌的。当时还吓了自己一跳。陆柯燃轻笑了一声，没想到这一笑就把所有的注意力都引在她身上了。

“K是想说什么吗？” 谢可寅问，她依旧带着笑。但是陆柯燃却又发现自己的手不争气的开始变得冰凉。谢可寅对当初的事情绝对有所耳闻，她叫了自己的代号，就代表她知道自己的软处。陆柯燃把右手死命的摁在左手上，迫使它停止微微的颤抖。

然后慢慢的说：“不要用那个名字称呼我。“

“怎么？K是不想面对过去吗？“ 谢可寅赤裸裸的挑衅着陆柯燃。许佳琪和刘雨昕像看戏似的欣赏的眼前的场景，孔雪儿则是转过身来面对着陆柯燃，眼底是说不清的什么情绪。陆柯燃对着谢可寅瞪了回去：“闭嘴。”

不知什么时候她的手里出现了一把小刀，虽然手还是有些颤抖，但是比之前好多了。陆柯燃把玩着刀柄，似笑非笑的看着谢可寅。谢可寅自卫般的抬起双手，手心上的触目惊心的疤痕对着陆柯燃。“我没有这个意思……” 虽然一点也没看出来她没有这个意思的意思，但是陆柯燃还是决定让这件事过去。

“你最好是。“ 陆柯燃说。

谢可寅不屑的哼笑了一声。然后继续自己阴阳怪气的演讲，让人听不出来到底是想合作还是不想。“好处很多，大家都不想死是吗？那么就听我的，我们合作。”

“可以，我加入。” 刘雨昕笑得一脸无害，点头应允了。

“刘老师聪明。” 孔雪儿娇滴滴的声音响起，她把目光从陆柯燃身上移开随而转过身去看刘雨昕。“那么我也加入。”

“我也是。”

“算我一个。”

“还有我。”

然后等到大部分人都表示自己加入谢可寅的不死小队，陆柯燃还是没有说话。说真的，她不知道自己是不是该加入。这些日子在追杀她的人有各种各样的特警，特种部队，甚至连地下市场的杀手都出动了。为的是取了陆柯燃的命。不仅可以在地下市场赚一笔赏金费，就连政府都会给酬劳。加入绝对是有利而无害的。但是不加入，倒是能更随心所欲一点。但是都到了这个地步还随心所欲个什么。可笑。

自己已经是半退休的杀手了，这个赏金榜上的排名怎么还没下降。他妈的还是前十。

“诶不对，我就问你一个问题。” 和陆柯燃一样没有表态的赵小棠说，她用手抚过自己的头发。“在座的各位都是厉害人。那要是真的合作，听谁的？”

“合作，并不需要听谁的。” 

“那你这话就说的有点儿不对了。九个人各做各的，哪能叫合作？不如这样，我们立个合同。谁来写？”

“合同……” 谢可寅忽然显得有些犹豫。不过就在陆柯燃以为她要回绝这个请求的时候，谢可寅还是说了一句：“好。”

“我来拟合同吧。” 孔雪儿举手说到，然后她从自己脚边的背包里拿出了一台笔记本电脑。她用一种几乎怜爱的眼神用手抚过键盘，然后打开一页word文件开始以一种超出常人的速度打字。键盘噼里啪啦的声音是那几分钟之内唯一的声响。着实有许些尴尬。

“好了。” 尴尬的沉默被孔雪儿心满意足的声音打破。“你们这里有打印机吗？”

“还没有。言言子和我在之后会去采购。”

“不怕被人抓？” 安崎带着许些探究的问。

“带着我们这位刘老师就不会。地下市场有一半多的人都欠她人情呢。打印机什么的很好搞。”

“我们是现在出发？” 刘雨昕问，她的表情依然没有什么变化，还是一样温和的笑容。好像没有什么能惹恼她一般。刘雨昕为什么要第一位加入谢可寅，那就是因为她没有任何自保能力。

枪口下，只要对方动了杀心，而能拿到天价报酬，即便是再好的口才也起不了什么大作用。但是陆柯燃还是觉得刘雨昕不仅仅是表面，如果真的那么好脾气怎么会让半个地下市场的人都欠上人情，如果真的那么好脾气怎么会被政府追杀。刘雨昕肯定不简单。答应谢可寅是为了取得她的信任，取得她的保护。

“真是聪明，趁着夜色比较安全。那么合同就等着打印机搞到了再签。二楼是房间，我和喻言的在三楼。而且可能要请其中两位一起分一间房了。”

“走吧。” 喻言说，她刚才一直没有说话。看来谢可寅才是两人当中主导的人物。陆柯燃暗暗想着，然后只是继续坐在自己的椅子上看着其他人七七八八的上楼选房间。

“你不上来吗？” 孔雪儿一手拿着自己的包，一只手向她伸出。意思很明显，要让自己和她一起走。陆柯燃没有碰到她，只是跟在孔雪儿身后随她一起上了楼。“如果我说我要和你一起住一间房你会介意吗？”

“随便。” 陆柯燃确实觉得随便，住哪里不是住。

“真好。” 孔雪儿对着她笑，然后在上了楼之后对其余人说：“我和陆柯燃一间房，你们可以不用争了。”

“我需要和你们争吗？” 这是赵小棠，不过她还是看起来满足的进了离楼梯最近的房间。

“那就谢谢两个姐姐啦。” 虞书欣嗲嗲的声音让陆柯燃听起来有些不太舒服，然后她看着她进了赵小棠对面的房间。

安崎和许佳琪只是对两个人点了点头，然后一个进了虞书欣隔壁，一个进了赵小棠隔壁。孔雪儿拉着陆柯燃进了走廊最深处的那间房，一张双人床，一个衣柜，还有书桌。孔雪儿直接把包放在书桌上，然后问：“柯柯有衣服吗？就是带来的衣服？”

陆柯燃摇了摇头，自己三天连吃都没吃，只是带了那把小刀和一瓶水。

“啊，那我可以借你一点，不过我不知道会不会太短。”

“没事，你随意。”

“好呢~”

可是打开衣柜，已经有两件睡衣静静的被放置在里面了，边角叠的很整洁。看来应该不需要了，陆柯燃想。然后带着其中一件进了房间自带的浴室。她不想去费劲的思考两个赏金猎人为什么会有如此大的别墅，她现在只想冲个热水澡。

温热的水冲散了陆柯燃身上的血迹，那不是她自己的，而是一些追杀她的人的血。陆柯燃慢慢的看着地板变成红色，又看着红色被水冲散，不见。她觉得自己有些无力，陆柯燃用手擦过自己的脸。然后关掉了水，换上睡衣。出奇的是，它刚刚好。好像是特地为她定制的一样。

当她出来的时候，孔雪儿已经坐在书桌前的椅子上专心的盯着电脑屏幕，一双手在打字。“你不觉得奇怪吗？”

“什么？”

“这栋别墅看起来就是一个赏金猎人的据点。她们怎么能付得起这种别墅？十几个房间，每间房都有浴室，巨额的费用。不奇怪吗？”

“千奇百怪，我以前是杀手，不是赏金猎人。”

“小婕。” 听到这个名字，陆柯燃忽然颤抖了一下。

“不要这样叫我。”

“可是这是你的名字不是吗？你不记得我了吗？小婕。”

“不要。” 陆柯燃现在全身发冷，她的手抖得不行。手上的浴巾也掉到了地上。

“你为什么要离开？为什么我当时会在那里看见你？小婕，我想要一个解释。”

“不……” 陆柯燃摇头，她的呼吸急促往后退了两步，然后差点摔倒。孔雪儿眼疾手快的扶住了陆柯燃，她还是在继续逼问。陆柯燃则是一直在摇头，嘴里一直在重复着不要。不知什么时候她早就泪流满面，然后她开口挤出了几个字：“雪儿，不要，求求你……”

然后陆柯燃陷入了一片黑暗。在闭眼之前，她隐隐约约的又听见了一句小婕。

TBC


	3. 二·第一个计划

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 滚来更新。顺便决定暂时断更一下下，实在是要先把其他坑填了再填这个巨天大坑。然后是因为要过一遍剧情，否则就是一团糟。啾咪~

002.

第二天，陆柯燃醒来时孔雪儿已经梳妆完毕坐在书桌前了。她似乎是察觉到陆柯燃醒了过来，然后转身对她说：“对不起。我昨天太唐突了。如果你真的不记得我了，那我们可以重新认识一下。我是孔雪儿。”

“我知道你是谁。” 陆柯燃又让自己躺了下去，她的头很疼。然后陆柯燃继续说：“你是孔雪儿，我都记起来了。”

“是刚刚记起来吗？”

“不是，早就记起来了。几年前吧。”

“为什么不来找我。”

“因为我当时已经不想和地下市场有什么关联了。”

孔雪儿没有再说什么，只是把头发绑好。陆柯燃缓慢的下床，然后换上了孔雪儿递来的衣服。

“你有那种……更长点的衣服吗？” 陆柯燃皱着眉头打量着自己，雪白的锁骨和脚踝，还有裸露出的两条手臂。怎么看都不太像自己。孔雪儿给她的那套深酒红色的小背心前面还很松，一看就是让比较前凸后翘的人穿的。不知道穿着这身出去会不会让谢可寅取笑死。

“这些是你唯一能穿的上的衣服了。我也不明白，你为什么忽然就长得这么高。以前明明和我一样高的。”

陆柯燃有点不自在的用手抚过自己的头发。“我还是把上身衣服换回昨天的吧。”

然后两个人便一起下了楼，陆柯燃穿着自己的衣服感觉好多了，虽然裤腿有点短，而且裤子还是修身的。其他几位都是和昨天完全不一样的装扮，看来只有自己是在大街上被人找到的。喻言倚在开放式厨房的吧台前，正在小口小口的抿咖啡。虞书欣在缠着安崎说话，赵小棠则是在和谢可寅吵架……？

“所以你和我说你没找到打印机？耍我的吧？地下市场你随便去哪里抢一个都好。”

“那的确是这样，我和谢可寅昨天找了好一会儿。” 刘雨昕站在两人旁边试图打圆场。然后顺便还说了一句：“后来我们看喻言都困得要提枪杀人了才回来的。”

“是啊是啊。”

“切。” 赵小棠不耐烦的翻了个白眼。而陆柯燃的手里被塞了一杯咖啡。

“给你的。” 孔雪儿对她笑笑，只是陆柯燃还不知道该怎么去面对她。就算记得了，她依旧是陌生的一个人。

啪啪——谢可寅不知道什么时候站在了她们中间并且拍了拍手。“我和言言子昨天回来以后一定制定好了我们第一个计划。”

谢可寅像是邀功般的看向一群人，但是人群却没有给她什么反应。“我们要先去找到一些人。先从地下市场开始，那些试图追杀我们的人。这时候就要用到孔小姐了。希望你可以将地下市场所有人的信息例成一份报告给我。”

“为什么要给你？不是说谁都不听谁的吗？嗯？”

“这个嘛……”

“不如这样，情报组一起，差不多就是我，雪儿和佳琪。然后其他六个人都是行动派，你们一起。”

“我和你们一起。”

赵小棠指向刘雨昕，然后给出了在陆柯燃看来还是蛮有理的理由。“你们真的想不到所谓的太子是有多少人脉。”

“人脉好像帮不了你什么呢。”

“闭嘴谢可寅。”

“那就这样吧。”

刘雨昕离开厨房的时候明显倒吸了一口气。然后四个人的声音就越来越远。然后……谢可寅又又又开始了自己的长篇大论。“所以……送走了我们的情报组。”

谢可寅有点无奈的看着她们走远，然后又转过身来看着剩下的几个人：“我就开始讲讲今天晚上的计划吧。”

“简单的来说，各位都知道南部的赌场吧？那边有个常客，平时衣冠楚楚晚上就来风流的人。是暗组的一个人。”

“你要我们五个一起去杀了他？”

安崎有点疑惑的看着谢可寅。

“当然不是，他要找我们。我们不如直接去找他，然后逼出下一个他们要行动的地点。”

“蠢爆了。” 安崎摇头。”你们这种是典型的拿到目标就冲，你要逼他不应该先打探打探他本人的情况吗？要是你直接去，人家十几个保镖在身边。就可以直接去死了。”

不得不说，一针见血。陆柯燃也觉得这个办法行不通。但是安崎给了一个新计划：“不如这样，他出来的时候直接把他拐走。”

“我喜欢。”

虞书欣开心的拍了拍手，然后咬了咬嘴唇。“那个男的叫什么？”

“姓王。”

“哦……那个王八羔子。”安崎似懂非懂的点了点头。

“那么我们还等什么呀！快快快，我知道你们赏金猎人的据点都有好东西的。”

虞书欣直接拉着谢可寅往楼上走，嚷嚷着要看装备。“你总得给我配一件夜行衣吧！”

“好呢宝贝。”

谢可寅用手背抚过虞书欣的脸颊。后者嘻嘻的笑了。陆柯燃在后面看得清楚，然后五个人一起上了三楼，在一扇门前停下。谢可寅带着许些炫耀的意味笑了笑，然后开门。的确是有炫耀的资本，各种各样的枪支，冷兵器和配件。陆柯燃有些发怔的看着墙上挂的狙击枪，她已经有很久没有碰过了。冰凉坚硬的触感，她到现在都还似乎能感受的到。

“还是挺齐全的吧。”

“不错。” 安崎随手从墙上顺了一把小巧的消音枪放在手里颠了颠。然后做出评价：

“还行。就是不像我用的沙漠之鹰顺手。”

“哟，您还用沙漠之鹰呢。”

“听说还是挺厉害的耶。” 虞书欣嘟嘴，略带兴趣的看着安崎评价这把枪。

“嗯，是挺好的。”

“那明天晚上可以顺便去搞一个过来。”

“你疯了谢可寅？顺便搞一个？你觉得地下市场能有？”

“我不觉得，但是许佳琪应该可以。”

她们又说了什么，陆柯燃没有听见。她只是专心的用视线扫过所有的狙击枪。M16，是她之前用的最多的，也是最顺手的。在她思考的时间，其他人已经选好了顺手的武器。大多数都是枪，除了一个喻言。陆柯燃看见她从冷兵器的架子前走过。然后选了两把较长的匕首。

“喻言你怎么还是用这些啊……我们这里啥都有。就你天天拿着这两把破匕首。”

“我喜欢。”

“……”

陆柯燃的嘴角不自觉的上扬，然后又被她使劲的压下去。她从墙上取下那把M16开始给它装倍镜。长时间没有用狙击枪的手法有些生疏，但是一来二去陆柯燃还是成功的装好了子弹。忽然，门被许佳琪和孔雪儿一起推开，焦急的说：“我们要快点行动了。那个人不会在地下市场，暗组的高层在今天晚上有晚宴。我们已经找到了一个要参加晚宴的人，有一个人将以她的名义进入会场。”

孔雪儿自顾自地说，然后又道：“那个女人叫李琳，目前在市北区。”

“那就要在路上把她劫走。” 谢可寅肯定的说，然后看了看周围的人。“谁来当李琳？”

“如果是看她的外表和身形，好像是柯燃最适合了呢。”

……陆柯燃站在房间里，几个人将她围在一起，然后噼里啪啦的在讨论到底要怎么样把她打扮才好。她觉得有些头疼，到底为什么是我。

”幸亏是个假面舞会，否则可能真的要泡汤了呢。”

“我也觉得，不如这样。我们把她劫走以后就让柯柯和她互换衣服。”

“雪儿说得对，的确该这样。”

虞书欣露出了不怀好意的笑，然后开心的拍了拍自己的手。“计划通。”

TBC


	4. 三·不一般的墙头草

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所有情节都是我编的，爱情是昕燃的。

003.

在谢可寅和安崎两个人把李琳劫走打晕之后，陆柯燃神情复杂的盯着李琳身上的黑色透视露背礼服。她是不是该把这件礼服撕碎，在它被自己穿上之前。

抵不过孔雪儿和许佳琪两人在门外的催促，陆柯燃只好换上了衣服。“果然很好看。”孔雪儿笑嘻嘻的给陆柯燃措不及防的套上了一顶假发。

“更好看了。”许佳琪忍着笑。然后给陆柯燃涂上了口红。“反正是假面舞会，上半部分的妆不需要。”

陆柯燃强忍着把礼服撕碎，口红擦干净和打算不干的想法，拿上了孔雪儿和许佳琪塞给她的入场柬和李琳的小包包，进入了会所。

喻言和虞书欣两个人在会所外蹲点，孔雪儿和许佳琪在车上指挥行动，而谢可寅和安崎却不知道跑到哪里去了。

^

“柯燃，你旁边的那个人是暗组的高层人员，姓刘。” 孔雪儿提醒。“目标人物今天穿的是深红色的西装。你找到了吗？”

陆柯燃的目光飞快地扫过人群，会场里的男男女女都端着香槟各种聊天，陆柯燃一下子看见了三个有深红色西装的男人。

“有三个。“ 陆柯燃装作抿香槟，轻轻的说。

“左方的那个男人，面具是红色金边。“

陆柯燃迎了上去，在脑子里又过了一遍李琳的的基础资料。25岁，是暗组书记的侄女，和目标人物不清不楚。

“王哥~” 陆柯燃叫了一声，引起了目标人物的注意。这位男人一把挽过陆柯燃的肩膀，笑眯眯的和她说话。陆柯燃强忍着把这个男人的脑袋开瓢的冲动，笑了笑，顺便还回绝了他递过来的酒杯。

“没看出来陆柯燃可以啊。”赵小棠和孔雪儿许佳琪坐在车上，耳麦里传来目标人物和陆柯燃的谈话声。

“找个机会独处。”孔雪儿对陆柯燃说。一旁的许佳琪看不下去了，”我居然看见大名鼎鼎的陆柯燃色诱油腻男，真的不知道是该哭还是该笑。“

“不如给我来把枪崩了他的脑袋。” 陆柯燃咬牙切齿道。“王哥”走开去取新的香槟了，陆柯燃估摸着应该是想灌醉自己。不如将计就计……

但是真的不想让这个人碰自己……陆柯燃陷入了进退两难的地步。忽然，本来气氛安宁的会所变的混乱。先是几声枪响，然后是女人的尖叫声混杂着玻璃的破碎声，下一秒，她身处黑暗。

陆柯燃正在努力的往边缘走，跌跌撞撞的碰到了好多人。噪杂的人群中，陆柯燃断断续续的听见孔雪儿说了些什么。可是她听不清楚，在摸到一面墙壁之后，陆柯燃忽然被人拽到了一个走廊里。

这里要比大厅里安静的多，那个人拉着她往一个包厢里进去，然后锁上门。

“没事吧？” 是刘雨昕的声音，她用手电筒照亮了诺大的包厢。陆柯燃现在才真正的感受到自己四处是黑暗，她开口说话，却发现自己的声音颤抖。

陆柯燃一把拽下了自己的假发和面具，然后故作无事发生的抚过自己的头发，又开始捏手心。另一边，刘雨昕在和孔雪儿沟通。

^

“你们听我指挥出来，记得不要被人看见。” 孔雪儿坐在车上，怒瞪着这一切的始作俑者谢可寅。

原来是谢可寅在暗处蹲点的时候被安保发现了，不得已开枪打坏电源。“你至少也把那个人杀了吧？” 孔雪儿问。

“当然。死翘翘了。“ 谢可寅拍胸脯保证。

^

黑暗中，陆柯燃觉得自己不能呼吸。而走在她前方的是关了手电筒的刘雨昕，为了不引起人注意。忽然陆柯燃也不知道自己怎么了，她一脚甩开自己的高跟鞋，然后深呼吸了一口。

“你怎么了？” 突如其来的关心是陆柯燃没有想到的。

“没事，就这个高跟鞋走起来不太好。继续走吧。” 不过刘雨昕没有回答，短暂的安静。

手臂上传来的一阵剧痛，然后是手电筒被打开的声音。王哥的脸在微弱的灯光里显得异常狞狰。

“你这个小婊子，装李琳？” 他冷笑了一声然后把手电筒对着刘雨昕的方向照，而后者被打晕靠着墙壁。

男人的手上握着一把小刀，上面滴着血。陆柯燃条件反射的往自己的手臂上一看。

他妈的。

然后是一阵混乱，陆柯燃抓起地上的高跟鞋就直往男人的门面去。虽然已经有很长一段时间没有和人这么打过了，但陆柯燃还是觉得身心愉快。

她用高跟鞋的根往男人的下巴来了一下，然后一脸气愤的看着他哀嚎倒地。

“要不是老子有几年没锻炼了，他妈的直接把你骨头卸了。” 陆柯燃骂了一句。

“很拽啊……” 刘雨昕的声音微弱，却可以听得出来许些笑意。

“先把他制服了再说。” 陆柯燃看着在地上滚来滚去的男人，先把他的刀拿走，然后她对着刘雨昕说：“能动吗？去找个能把他绑起来的东西。”

刘雨昕四处找了找，拿回了较长的彩带。“这个可以吗？”

“当然可以。” 陆柯燃接过彩带，然后把男人的双手绑了起来。

“现在听我的，这位先生。你可以告诉我暗组的下一个行动地点在哪里吗？” 陆柯燃笑的人畜无害。

“你……你是目标人物！” 男人惊恐的喊，却被陆柯燃用刀锋威胁说不出话来。

“现在，你是目标人物。所以要乖乖听话，否则就会死翘翘呢。” 陆柯燃笑咪咪的把刀颠来颠去。威胁的意味很明显。

刘雨昕在旁边看着看着忽然吹起了口哨，不知到底是她吹的曲子太诡异还是陆柯燃的笑的太开心，男人居然开始发抖。

“这招对我没用哦。” 陆柯燃踩在男人的胸口上，然后又厉声的追问：“下个行动地点。说！”

“是……是赌场！不要杀我！” 

“早这样不就好了吗？” 陆柯燃把刀收了起来，问：“通讯器找到了吗？”

刘雨昕点头，于是陆柯燃决定放生一次。但身边人接下来的举动是她万万没有想到的。只见刘雨昕手里握着一把枪，眼皮都没动的开枪打死了那个人。

“他看见你的脸了，更知道我们的目的是什么。不杀就是后患。” 刘雨昕解释，不得不说还挺有理。

陆柯燃对这位表面上的谈判专家有些刮目相看了。本来以为她只是个没有自保能力的墙头草，一下往这飘，一下往那倒的。

看来是不一般的墙头草。

TBC


	5. 四·警告

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 都是我编的，爱情是昕燃的。  
> 今日摘要：为什么刘雨昕那么喜欢说一些没头没脑的话？

004.

“吓死我了。谢可寅你怎么这样！” 刘雨昕和陆柯燃出了会所之后，就上了载着其他人的车。

边听着孔雪儿的埋怨，边听着电台里的小众音乐，九个人在夜色中回到了别墅。陆柯燃洗漱完之后一下趴在床上，脸埋在枕头里不知道在想什么事情。

“你在想什么？” 孔雪儿依旧霸占着书桌，不知道在电脑上做什么。床上的人摇摇头，然后抬起头，看着孔雪儿。

她依旧不知道该怎么和她相处，记忆里的两个人无话不谈，无忧无虑。但是现在不一样了，对于陆柯燃来说，孔雪儿是一个熟悉的陌生人。

“你如果有什么……顾虑……的话，其实可以和我说的。”

“我知道你虽然记起来了，但是毕竟也是很久之前的事情。我现在对你来说可能就是一个，陌生人。但是我其实和你记忆里的我没有什么区别。” 我依旧全心全意的盼着你好。

一瞬间，陆柯燃不知道自己该说什么。被人关照的日子已经离她太远了。通过房间的小窗户，陆柯燃可以很清楚的看见月亮。林凡很喜欢月亮。

然后又开始了，心口的钝痛，呼吸困难，干呕。和前几年不同的是，这次有人在她身边。孔雪儿轻轻的拍着她的背部，一遍又一遍地说：

“对不起。对不起。” 我应该早点找到你的。

^

第二天清晨，陆柯燃是被一阵乒乒乓乓的声音硬生生吵醒的。顺便也发现自己的被子红了一大片。

“这是什么！？” 孔雪儿喊。

“血吧……应该是。” 陆柯燃摸摸自己的手臂，果然昨天忘了包扎……

“我带你去找喻言，她有绷带。” 孔雪儿不等陆柯燃换好衣服拉着她就往楼下走。

而那阵吵闹声的源头也是从厨房来的，因为谢可寅在做饭。这种边大喊大叫边把锅敲的砰砰响的做饭方式着实的惊到了陆柯燃。

坐在高脚凳上，默默注视这一片马仰人翻的场景的喻言，已经见怪不怪了。

“绷带吗？我去取医药箱。” 她慵懒的回答。然后像一只猫儿一样的滑下了高脚凳。

“谢可寅可能还要在这里自我陶醉很久，早饭要等会了。” 喻言带着医药箱回来的时候瞥了一眼谢可寅，对两个人说道。

喻言包扎的手法很熟练，基本上没有一丝一毫的直接触碰到伤口。

“你们房间里也有医药箱，在小柜子里。” 喻言收好了绷带和消毒水，又把箱子放回原处。然后她对着谢可寅骂了一句：“你他妈有完没完，给我放下那个锅铲和她们说一说接下来的计划。”

“言子今天好凶哦。” 谢可寅顺从的放下手中的厨具，让喻言接手了做早饭的重任。陆陆续续的，其他五个人也下来了。

虞书欣今天显得格外兴奋，蹦蹦跳跳的，还一边嘟囔着类似于，我们要去炸场子啦，的话。安崎像平常一样，面无表情但是却又让人感到很放心。赵小棠明显还没睡醒，一脸困拽样的趴在厨房的吧台上。

“好的姐妹们！” 谢可寅拍拍手，开始说话：“鉴于我们昨天完美的配合……”

“什么完美的配合，明明就是陆柯燃和刘雨昕的配合好吗~！” 孔雪儿有些恼怒的大声说道。

“好好好，大小姐，是我昨天虎了一点。”

“天天都虎的人有资格说出这句话吗？” 喻言背对着各位乒乒乓乓的在锅里捣鼓着什么，轻飘飘的来了这么一句。

“……鉴于昨天陆柯燃和刘雨昕的出色配合。我决定现在就把下一个计划说一说。昨天那位可惜已经死翘翘的王姓人士透露了暗组的下一个行动地点就在赌场。而且还是南边的赌场。”

“我们可以去炸了它吗！” 虞书欣两眼发光，兴致勃勃的问到。

“不完全是炸，但是可能要炸了一边。” 谢可寅带着歉意的看着虞书欣不满的嘟起嘴。

“好吧……”

“所以你要我们去炸了赌场？你知道有多少地下市场的人在追杀我们吗？你疯了谢可寅？” 安崎不可置信的质问。

“不疯一次怎么知道行不行？更何况又不是所有人都去。我需要一个狙击手，一个后头指挥的，然后几个暗处蹲点炸场子的，一个开车的，还有一个露面的。”

然后是一场激烈的讨论，喻言坚持自己要么开车要么蹲点。“那可是我的宝贝车。” 

赵小棠安崎坚持自己不露面：“安崎还好吧，但是整个地下市场谁不认识我。” 赵小棠这么说，说的还挺有道理。

于是刘雨昕揽下了露面的活，理由是，虽然她不会打人，但是她会说。陆柯燃没有引来异议就理所当然的占了狙击手的位置。一番讨论后，喻言把早饭端上了桌。谢可寅也敲定了计划。

“陆柯燃搞本来的活，孔雪儿后头指挥，刘雨昕露面，安崎赵小棠虞书欣还有我炸赌场的大厅，喻言在车上接应，许佳琪留下和孔雪儿联系。”

“然后就是还要麻烦一下陆柯燃，在我们炸之前把刘雨昕带出来。” 原来这就是理所当然的代价吗？陆柯燃点点头，表示无所谓。

“好的，那么现在最重要的问题就是。炸药？“ 许佳琪举手发言，她拿起杯子喝了一口水，然后又说：“酒吧那里还有当时做交易剩下的。”

“现在的情报贩子也包揽下了贩卖炸药的活儿了？” 赵小棠用叉子叉起一颗小番茄盯着它看了一会儿，然后又把叉子放下。

“为了生活嘛。什么事都干的出来。” 许佳琪无奈的笑了笑。“既然是三天后行动，那么什么时候有人和我一起先去把我店里的炸药搬到车上。”

喻言表示自己可以载她去，“不过可能还要麻烦其他人帮忙去搬一下，还挺多的。” 许佳琪有点不好意思地说到。

“完全没关系，提供作案工具总是好的。“

“那我去吧。” 陆柯燃第一次主动开口说话，孔雪儿欲言又止的想要说什么，但是又沉默不语。“我也去。” 刘雨昕坐在餐桌上的另外一头说，她直勾勾地注视着陆柯燃的眼睛。

陆柯燃觉得她或许有什么话想对自己说，在早饭吃完以后。其他人先去了三楼的书房讨论当天计划的细节。

于是陆柯燃对孔雪儿表示自己还要去房间里拿点东西，然后跟在同样要去房间里拿东西的刘雨昕身后。

“柯燃也忘了东西吗？” 刘雨昕走在她前头，忽然停下。

“你想要说什么？” 陆柯燃直接问。她不喜欢这种打暗谜的沟通方式，但低估了刘雨昕对此喜爱的程度。

“我想要说什么，柯燃不是都知道了吗？”

“你到底想干嘛？”

“我不知道啊？你难道不是已经知道我想要干什么了吗？” 刘雨昕似笑非笑。

“装你妈呢。” 陆柯燃忍不住的有点暴躁，这个人怎么这样。

只是和你开个玩笑而已，我的确有话和你说。” 刘雨昕忽然严肃了起来。

“很多事情都不是看起来的那么简单。这次行动千万小心。提防任何人。”

“你是说，也要提防你吗？”

“有必要的话，我觉得你可以提防我。”

“你知道更多的内情对吗？比如为什么我一个已经没有露面两年的人为什么会被通缉的真相。”

“真相不一定是你想要的。它可能是假的。”

“真相是真，或是假。是看人决定相信什么。”

“你很聪明，陆柯燃。” 刘雨昕丢下这句没头没脑的话就转身走了，留她一人在原地。

TBC


	6. 五·第二个计划

005.

陆柯燃走进书房时，里面正在进行一场激烈的争吵。

嗓门最大的谢可寅和赵小棠大步的走在能让人耳聋的路上。但是这一切都被以喻言一脚踹在书架上终止了。

“好好说话。” 她警告到，然后又出神的盯着窗外看。

“我还不信了。” 赵小棠明显很生气，然后转过身对陆柯燃和什么时候不知道出现的刘雨昕说到。

“你们两个，我问你们。谢可寅是不是在胡扯？”

“我怎么就胡扯了！人总是要有梦想的，没有梦想你他妈怎么活！”

“你他妈命都快没了还他妈扯梦想呢？”

“喔～两位好凶哦。” 虞书欣蹦到刘雨昕面前然后把她拉到自己身边。

“姐姐你说她们两个哪个才是说的有道理的？我听来听去都懵了。”

陆柯燃记得虞书欣是和自己同年的，而刘雨昕还比她小上两岁，居然叫姐姐。

陆柯燃不得不有点奇怪，不过这也应该是虞书欣让人放下防备的举动吧。可惜刘雨昕不是什么被几声姐姐就能打动的人。

“当然都有道理，但是我们执着于这些事情到还不如多准备一下赌场的行动。”

“你连我们在说什么都不知道吧。” 赵小棠气的笑了出来。

“无非就是在说计划的一些小事罢了。” 刘雨昕不以为意，随后坐在许佳琪旁边，摆出一副洗耳恭听的样子。

“不如先让谢可寅说？毕竟她常年混迹在地下市场，总是要比赵小姐要熟悉些的。”

谢可寅的方法很简单，赌场一般都是在晚上八点开门。暗组的人和地下市场的交易在南边进行。

她打算让刘雨昕进去跟着目标，然后让安崎潜入暗中保护刘雨昕。

而陆柯燃则是在暗处作为双重保障。其余人除了开车的喻言，指挥的孔雪儿和留在别墅中的许佳琪，都在赌场的南边等信号。

“一到时间就炸。” 谢可寅结束了自己的想法，然后还坚定的点了点头。

“当然要在安崎陆柯燃和刘雨昕出来之后。” 她想了想，然后加上了这句话。

“那就这样吧。但是这次，我们所有人都要搞好配合。每人必备耳机，还有plan B。” 安崎说到。

“要是再发生像上次一样，陆柯燃和刘雨昕那样的情况，那就大事不妙了。

“所以plan B到底是什么？” 虞书欣喝了一口水，“总不会是让我们放弃炸场子吧？我期待这一天好久了。”

“不如让谢可寅大展身手怎么样？一失败了就让谢可寅跑去救人。”

喻言随口一提，换来的是谢可寅的哀嚎和赵小棠的拍手叫好。

“你怎么不向着我呢喻言！”

“吵死了你这人。好像搞的自己从来没出过任务一样。”

＾

第二天，陆柯燃喻言刘雨昕和许佳琪往地下市场边缘的酒吧驾驶去。

“酒吧有很多家，刚好放炸药的是在边缘的这一家。刚好也不会撞上熟人。” 许佳琪坐在副驾驶给喻言带路。

“你一共有三家club吧？钱应该赚的差不多了。” 喻言不知什么时候点了一根烟叼在嘴里。

“这辈子随意挥霍是够了。就怕没命花。” 许佳琪苦笑着说。

是啊，再多的钱，只怕没命花啊。

陆柯燃和刘雨昕并肩坐在后面，一个面对着车窗，另外一个在看手里的一份关于赌场的资料。

一个个都心怀鬼胎。

边缘的酒吧并不是开玩笑，陆柯燃曾经去过位于地下市场中央的酒吧。和这里简直是天差地别。

许佳琪打开了电源，空气中是灰尘和老旧的味道。好像很久都没有来过人一般。

“这家酒吧一般都不开了，只是交换情报的时候会在这里交换。可能会比较闷吧。”

“炸药在库房，总共五箱。”

“拿两箱就够了。又不是要对赌场赶尽杀绝。” 喻言皱着眉头四处打量了一会。然后直接搬起一箱炸药。

“放心，这种东西我搬过很多，稳一点就好不会炸的。” 她对，对她投来担心目光的许佳琪，说到。

“死不了。”

“那这个我来吧。” 陆柯燃主动搬起第二箱，走出了沉闷的场所。

喻言接过第二箱炸药，将它固定在后备箱的一个角落里。

“你看起来有心事啊。”

“嗯？”

“是对谢可寅的计划有所顾忌？还是别的事情？” 她把烟夹在两只手指之前，歪着头看陆柯燃。

“其实……昨天刘雨昕找过我。她说这些事情不是表面看上去那么简单……”

“确实不是。你难道没有觉得奇怪吗？你已经隐退了很久了，还是会被追杀。”

“确实不合理。你怎么看？”

“其实不管暗组这次到底要不要在赌场和那些人做交易，我们都要去一次。因为那里有和政府交往密切的一些人。他们或许就是答案。”

“所以这次不仅仅是去捣乱？”

“而是去证实一些我们的想法。” 喻言把烟头扔在地上，用脚碾灭。

然后她上了车，摁了摁喇叭。刘雨昕和许佳琪才慢慢得出来。

许佳琪看起来脸色不太好，陆柯燃觉得可能是因为刘雨昕对她说了和自己一样的话。

但是既然她会告诉所有人，那么陆柯燃也不会太在意这些。

她本来就不是太喜欢老是想着想那。还倒不如回去好好睡一觉然后开始行动。

随着夕阳西下，她们回到了别墅。

TBC


	7. 六·意外

006.

“小婕？” 听到这个称呼，陆柯燃虽然有时候还会突然一激灵，但是已经要比之前好很多了。

她和孔雪儿的关系也随着时间慢慢的恢复，虽然还不是像之前一样无话不谈，但总比刚开始要好。

“你这次小心点，受伤了要马上说知道没？”

“知道了，你怎么这么唠叨啊孔雪儿老妈子。”

“我这是担心你小婕。” 孔雪儿双手叉腰，陆柯燃抖了两抖。真的太像老妈子了。

她包好手臂上已经结痂的伤口，然后备好了狙击枪。陆柯燃慢慢的抚过枪身和倍镜，然后把子弹放在自己行动衣服里的口袋。

“那我先走啦，你也小心点别被抓到。”

＾

谢可寅为了这次还大费周章的制定好了出发的章表，陆柯燃和安崎作为最先出发的人要先被喻言带去赌场。

“记住，陆柯燃要藏好，视野要好。一定要和安崎保持联系。”

“安崎有目标人物要先制服然后换衣服潜入赌场暗中保护刘雨昕。”

第二组出发的是准备炸场子的虞书欣和谢可寅，赵小棠决定留在别墅里和许佳琪一起。

“主要是我也发挥不了什么作用，倒不如在后头给你们加油。”

但谢可寅还是找到了赵小棠能做的任务。“我们其实还有一辆车，你就跟在喻言后面接应我和虞书欣，然后喻言带着陆柯燃安崎和刘雨昕回来。“

“为什么不是我带她们回来？“

“因为喻言比较会开车。” 谢可寅笑得一脸淫荡，喻言直接一脚把人踹到地上。

“闭嘴谢可寅，一天天的，你他妈脑子被不干净的玩意糊住了是不是？“

第三组出发的是回来接孔雪儿和刘雨昕出发的喻言，和跟在喻言后面的黑帮太子司机赵小棠和她载着的炸药。

“孔雪儿至关重要，指挥中心，被人发现了拼死也要保住知道没。”

“去去去，晦气。”

＾

陆柯燃和安崎不愧是同一组织出来的，话不多直接干。安崎撂倒一个和自己身形差不多的女荷官之后换上了那件高开叉旗袍。

“身材不错啊。” 在门外放风的陆柯燃说到。

“过奖。”

谢可寅和虞书欣绕到南边的赌场后门，等待赵小棠的到来。

“今天炸完了还有什么要干的事情吗？”

“嗯……看你和喻言打一架？”

孔雪儿和喻言坐在同一辆车上，在等待刘雨昕换好衣服和电脑与赌场内部的主机连接。

“你说赵小棠在后面肯定无聊死了。”

“没事，和一堆炸药在一起。肯定不会无聊。”

孔雪儿噗呲一声笑出来，然后对着慢慢悠悠的刘雨昕挥挥手。“你快点~啦。大家都各就各位了吗？“

“我和小虞ok了。在等太子过来。” 谢可寅的声音。

“我去你的太子，我马上就过去了。” 赵小棠骂骂咧咧。

“我和安崎刚刚分开，我现在在赌场二楼开放式走廊的角落。” 陆柯燃耳语到。

“我在休息室，等下开门了就去大厅。” 安崎说到。

“我在书房，电脑已经开起来了。” 孔雪儿甚至给了许佳琪一对耳机。她说我们在外面冒险，总得给许佳琪也一点参与感。

＾

陆柯燃蹲在二楼开放式走廊的一处角落里，她后来还是决定不带狙击枪，而是管谢可寅要了一把左轮。

她专注的盯着安崎和刘雨昕的动向，安崎不怎么担心，但刘雨昕嘛……

陆柯燃忽然想到她面不改色杀人的时候，似乎也不用那么担心。不知怎么的，陆柯燃觉得有些奇怪。好像自己被人注视着一般。

她摇了摇头，清醒，要清醒点。

刘雨昕那边很顺利，她一路跟着暗组的代表，甚至还和人家交谈了几句。

耳机里传来的是孔雪儿和许佳琪对其他人的指挥，陆柯燃握紧了枪柄。

“他们已经进去交易了，我在南边的走廊。”

“好，现在把我给你的监听器安在门上。然后立马回大厅找安崎还有陆柯燃，小心你周围。”

孔雪儿坐在车上，紧张的盯着电脑屏幕上的赌场模型。刘雨昕在二楼逗留了一会儿之后回到了大厅和安崎一起离开。

“小婕你可以回来了。” 孔雪儿盯着屏幕上代表陆柯燃的那颗红色小点，但是没有回应。那颗红色小点也没有一丝一毫要移动的痕迹。

“小婕？陆柯燃？陆柯燃你听见了吗？陆婕！说话！”

“怎么回事？” 带着刘雨昕顺利离开赌场的安崎一上车就听见了孔雪儿接近发狂的喊叫。喻言则是坐在驾驶位上，一脸凝重。

“陆柯燃失联了。” 她回答。

话音刚落，南边的位置传来一阵爆炸声。随后是赵小棠的叫声：

“我们上车了！你们刚刚说陆柯燃怎么了？”

陆柯燃失联了。孔雪儿咬着嘴唇，在键盘上敲打，一边自言自语：

“你们每个人的耳机上都有定位。定位……定位。”

“我们必须得先走，赌场很快就有人出来了。陆柯燃很有可能是把耳机在之前摘掉了，喻言开车！“ 刘雨昕当机立断，正门已经有人跑出来了。

喻言脚踩油门，越野车以飞一般的速度离开了赌场。

＾

陆柯燃本来在刘雨昕和安崎离开之后也想离开，但是一起身回头就看见了如同噩梦般的那张脸。

她曾经发誓要将这张脸的主人亲手杀死，但在她能行动之前，那个人已经让身后的手下将她手里的枪扔掉。

在一个男人打晕她之前，陆柯燃将耳上的耳机扯了下来。不仔细看根本发现不了的通讯器悄无声息的落在了铺着毯子的地板上。

窒息的感觉。浑身冰冷。又是这样……

陆柯燃猛地睁开眼。

TBC


	8. 七·过往

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章又名《陆柯燃杀疯了》  
> 嗯，打戏写的真的好烂，太烂了。我还是适合写无脑甜剧哈哈哈。

007.

睁开眼，眼前是暗中的一所仓库。陆柯燃虽然现在脑子还昏昏沉沉的，但是也察觉到了自己所在的位置对于自己来说是不利的。

也不知道孔雪儿发现了异常没有……

她的双手被绑在后面，坐在冰凉的地板上。然后，仓库的电源被打开，突如其来的光亮刺痛了她的眼睛。

“欢迎啊，K。”

是他，是那张她做梦都想撕碎的脸。陆柯燃猛地挣扎了几下，恶狠狠的盯着眼前人。

“怎么？不认识我了？”

“怎么可能，我很早以前就想杀了你。”

“可惜，你的身体出了问题。是PTSD，对吗？”

弱点被人揭穿，陆柯燃没由来的感到恐惧。她别开了头，试图用手解开绑住自己的绳子。

“不要大费周章了，你自己都没发现你的手已经抖成什么样子了吗？”

“闭嘴。” 陆柯燃努力的保持声音的平稳。

“和林凡很不一样啊，她可比你有趣多了。”

“……”

林凡，他怎么敢提起林凡。陆柯燃的指甲深深的陷进手心，她拼了命的挖，还真的挖出一丝丝血来。

这个举动让她的手不再那么颤抖，而是让她冷静了下来。

血一滴一滴的从手心流到指尖，再到地上。

男人阴恻恻的笑了笑，然后继续说：

“我早就料到你和你的那群朋友们会在赌场进行下一个行动。所以我不仅事先解决了你，还让一群人去追杀她们。”

“你以为她们都是手无缚鸡之力的人吗？未免太小看了能上赏金榜前十的人。” 

陆柯燃冷笑一声，手在继续的试图解绑。

“那么你为什么会在赏金榜上呢？”

“什么意思？” 她停止了手上的动作，抬头看向男人。

“你们混在一起是因为被追杀，追杀的条件是什么你知道吗？”

眼前的男人像是在讲故事一样的说到。

“是以赏金榜作为前提。但是你自从朋友被杀死之后就没有再活动过了吧？为什么两年以后，你的排名没有下降，甚至还停留在前十？“

“我怎么知道？我又不是拟赏金榜的人。” 陆柯燃手里的动作又继续着。还有一点，就一点点。

然后一系列的动作很快，陆柯燃解开了绳子，没有让男人有着继续说话的机会。她一掌将自己身边人打倒在地，然后把他的枪抢了过来，对准了男人的眉心。

“把枪都给我放下。” 她对那些想要反抗的手下们命令道，然后一点一点的逼近那个男人。

“我一直以来，都很想这样子做。杀了你。“

“为了你那个不值一提的朋友报仇吗？”

“闭嘴！”

“她根本不值得，毫无抵抗能力。我一下子就把她的脖子给拧断了。就这样，咔嚓一声。” 男人像是发了疯一样的笑了起来。

而陆柯燃在愤怒之下，先是把他的手臂扳到相反的方向。听见男人发出的痛呼，她笑出了声。然后几枪打死了离她近的，他的保镖。

每一枪都命中眉心，她发狂的笑着，不知不觉的泪流满面。

这一刻的她没有什么不适的生理反应，像是被复仇的想法洗脑了似的。陆柯燃边走边开枪，不过每一次都刻意的打偏了一点，她要看着这个男人求饶。然后再将他杀死，就像他对待林凡一样。

“她和你无冤无仇。”

“但你不仅杀了她，还放火烧了那个仓库。死无全尸。你半夜睡觉的时候都不害怕的吗？不怕她来索命吗？不怕她做鬼都不放过你吗？”

“去死吧。” 

她开枪打死了那个杀了自己挚友的凶手。子弹穿过他心脏的那一刻，陆柯燃发现自己不再惧怕过往。前所未有的轻松。

然后陆柯燃像发了疯似地，将那个已经死透男人的手下，一个一个的杀死。

“陆柯燃！停下！” 刘雨昕找到她的时候，亲眼目睹了陆柯燃笑着徒手拧断了一个人的脖子。

地上到处都是血，和尸体。

陆柯燃转过头来，透过满是泪水的眼睛，模糊的看见了刘雨昕。

然后，她倒下了。

＾

“你可没看见啊，我过去的时候都杀疯了。满地的血和尸体。”

“啊？不会吧。明明陆柯燃看起来只是高冷了一点。”

“说不定她其实是个疯批美人呢。”

“有这么在人昏迷的时候嚼舌根的吗？不怕嘴巴烂了？”

喻言把盘子重重的敲在桌子上。

这是陆柯燃昏迷的第二天，也是她们找到了追杀真相的第二天。

刘雨昕安在门上的监听器充分的发挥了作用。她们得知了赏金榜是两年前的那一份。当时的陆柯燃还活跃在地下市场的一个杀手组织，就是安崎隶属的那个组织。

而就是那一份名单，被上交给了暗组。这也是为什么陆柯燃也会被追杀的原因。

“但是为什么刘雨昕也会在上面？陆柯燃在赏金榜上的时候刘雨昕都还没出现在地下市场。” 许佳琪提出了一个疑点。

“这就要去总部找答案了。但是现在反正也不急，毕竟陆柯燃屠了差不多三十多个人的新闻还没过去呢。” 谢可寅叹了一口气。

而此刻，楼上的房间里，陆柯燃慢慢的醒了过来。

她的嗓子疼的厉害，只能发出沙沙的声音。

在床边坐着的是孔雪儿，她一看见自己醒了，激动的要命。

“你怎么样？要不要喝水？”

陆柯燃艰难的点了点头，然后又闭上眼睛。

好累。

“小心点。” 孔雪儿扶着她起身，陆柯燃小口小口的抿着水。

“我去和她们说一下，你自己小心点。”

“知道了。” 喝过水之后的嗓子终于好受了点，陆柯燃答应了一声。

其余的人都表示还是先让陆柯燃再休息休息。谢可寅表示就先不去打扰了，反正现在也不急于执行下一步。

“能多休息就休息，反正我也想好好的睡一觉。”

＾

“哈……真体贴。” 陆柯燃听见孔雪儿转答了她们的原话之后笑了笑。

“你真的没事吗？”

“没事了，感觉解决了那些人之后越发觉得浑身轻松起来。”

“那就好。其实我上网查了这种……症状。是PTSD，但是既然现在源头被你亲自解决了，应该会越来越好的。”

孔雪儿没有多问原因，一是不想让陆柯燃再次回忆起伤心事，二也是如果真的要让她知道，那她也希望是陆柯燃自愿，并且亲口对她说。

“嗯……我好困啊……能不能再让我睡一会儿？”

“好。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果喜欢请点kudos！顺手点一下嘛，而且只需要唯一一次！


	9. 八·拜访

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还有七章完结，后面几章有微微的感情线……我还是记得标签打了昕燃的…………

008.

又是几天过后，陆柯燃已经可以下床走动了。而谢可寅也宣布了下一个目的。

“这次不需要所有人，我和喻言去就可以了。我们的目的地是赏金猎人的总部。也就是……”

“地下市场的中心。” 许佳琪替她结束了这句话。

“不对，我还是有点没听懂。那份名单和赏金榜到底有什么关系？” 赵小棠举手发言。

“名单上的目标就是以赏金榜为原型，不过既然陆柯燃也在名单内。那么刘雨昕的名字就变得不合理。所以我们必须要去总部问清楚。”

“原来是这样……”

“那是当然，毕竟陆柯燃都隐退了这么长时间了还被追杀才怪……就是这份名单的锅啊！而且就算陆柯燃再厉害也不能在不活跃的情况下霸占榜前十几年多。”

“真是奇怪，暗组怎么会找到这种参差不齐的名单呢？而且还很有可能是新榜老榜混在一起的。” 虞书欣摸摸下巴，摆出一副思考状。

“不对，我想问。为什么虞书欣会在前十？” 赵小棠再次灵魂发问。

“看不起谁呢赵小棠！我分分钟钟把你劫的什么东西都不剩！” 虞书欣不服的大声嚷嚷。

“呀！你们都好吵！”

＾

第二天，喻言和谢可寅趁着夜晚的掩护，开着越野车直奔赏金猎人的总部去。

“你说，不会真的和BOSS有关系吧……” 谢可寅担忧的询问喻言的看法。

“BOSS不是这种人，要说假设真的有人故意为之，那也肯定是瞒着BOSS的。”

“希望吧。要是如果真的是我们认识的熟人，该怎么办。”

“就算是认识的人我都要把他砍了。” 喻言看了一眼后坐放着的两把说长不长，短也不短的两把匕首。

“你也就这点出息了。这两把破刀宝贝的和什么似的，我大不了再送你一双。”

“意义不一样。再说了是我用不是你用。”

“屁的意义，老子当时是看你一个人，寂寞的要死。搭讪你呢！”

“那也是有人第一次送我东西。”

“唉，随你吧。”

谢可寅有些无奈的看着喻言坚持不换那两把破匕首，明明就是随手从武器库拿的两把家伙。

怎么就这么宝贝呢？

＾

“欢迎回来，Yan和可寅。” 赏金猎人的老大是一位大家都叫V的男人。

谢可寅对谁都是一副不怼死你就不罢休的样子，只有对V表现出自己的尊敬。

“我们这次来，是为了问您一个问题。” 她开口说到。

“我和喻言两个人，在大概三个月前，遭受了追杀。在调查之后发现是政府的手笔。然后发现被追杀的前提是上了赏金榜前十。

但是可疑的是，我们当中有一位杀手，隐退了两年，却也在名单之内。”

“所以你们回来是为了找答案的对吗？” V慢条斯理的问。

“是。我们怀疑这份名单，是由两年前的版本和新的版本随机抽取的几个人。”

“事实便是如此。可惜你们来晚了。就在地下市场赫赫有名的贩毒商在几天前被杀死之后。有可能出卖你们的内鬼已经跑了。”

“……那您能告诉我们是谁吗？”

“我不能。那个人在之前便退出了，我有必要保持他身份的隐藏。”

这是一条谢可寅觉得可以去见鬼的规定，一是为了保护赏金猎人的性命，二是为了保护组织的秘密性。

这也是为什么大家虽然同处了那么多年，但是依旧，除了最亲近的人都不知道自己真实姓名。

“但是我可以给你们那份原来的名单。就是那份被混在一起的那份。”

“那么就多谢了。” 谢可寅对着V鞠躬，喻言亦是如此。

然后两个人接过那份名单，上面例着十个名字。且显然是被打乱了顺序。

XIN  
Kiki  
Yan  
An  
TANG  
Esther  
K  
Shaking  
Snow  
Z

喻言捏着那张纸，那张决定了她们命运的纸，再次低声说了一句谢谢。然后两个人转过身。

快要离开时，她们听见了V说了一句：

“你们一直都是我非常欣赏的赏金猎人。祝你们好运。”

两人心里都很不是滋味，那是同伴对她们的背叛。

但是她们都不约而同的想到了一件事：Z是谁？身在何处？

TBC


	10. 九·森林中的真相

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 存稿的好处就是不用太赶着码字……  
> 完结倒计时六章（其实这个本来是个中长篇来着，没想到啊哈哈哈哈。）  
> 文笔不稳定的我依旧很渣。然后就是通知一下，会有几篇番外。  
> 然后就是……请各位朋友们点文章下面的那个KUDOS按钮一下吧，只需要点一次，我就可以得到一点点的动力。  
> 在最后就是，欢迎91同学出演（还算是）重要的一章and这个排版好难看……

009.

谢可寅和喻言回来的时候天早已微微变亮，许佳琪贤惠的站在厨房为归来的两人热好了两杯牛奶。

“这么一看，到还有点家的感觉了。” 谢可寅笑了一声，对着喻言说。

一个月前，九个人还是形同陌生人一般的的状态。现在的关系到是好了不少。 虽然不说话的依旧不说话，脾气暴的依旧脾气暴，但还是和谐了很多。

“我先去再睡一会儿，你们两个一整夜都在外面，喝完了也去补觉吧。名单的事情不急。” 许佳琪上楼前不忘嘱付。

“no problem，晚安kiki。”

“哈哈什么啊……都天亮了。”

＾

几个小时后，早早的就站在厨房里做早饭的喻言和还在楼上睡觉的谢可寅形成了对比。陆柯燃不得不有点佩服喻言这个人，好像都不需要睡眠似的。而她们今天带回来的那份名单也静静的被放置在餐桌的中央。陆柯燃仔细的看了看，发现了第十人Z。“Z是谁？” 她问。

喻言把一个水壶放在桌上，然后摇摇头。 “不知道。”

“那你们之前是怎么找到我们的？”

“通过一些不能说的渠道。

我们拜托了一些关系查了这段时间忽然消失和被悬赏金的人。

自然而然的查到了除我们之外的你们七个。但是从来没有查到过一个以Z为代号的人。”

“所以这位Z是一个疑点，我们需要找到这个人。说不定他会有另外的一些消息。”  不知几时，刘雨昕出现在了厨房。她自然的从陆柯燃手里顺走了那份名单，然后研究了一会儿。

“不过该从哪里找起？” 陆柯燃问。

“可以先从我们这里问起，谁认识一个可能会是他的人。然后一个个排除。”

“我和谢可寅从来没听过这号人物。更没有在任何一任的赏金榜上见过这个名字。而赏金榜是每年都会更新的。”

“我就更没有听过了，至少应该不是我熟悉的人。也不是委托过我的人。” 

刘雨昕每次受到委托都会把那个人的信息，以及容貌记在心里。她从未有过一个名字里带Z的委托人。

“和我同期的一个杀手。她的代号就是Z，是26号杀手。不过应该上不了赏金榜。”  然后三人沉默着，“那只能问问其他人了。”

后来除了安崎和许佳琪表示有可能认识一个可能是Z的人，其他人都表示不认识。

“不过我这个……好像也是前辈吧。就是和陆柯燃同期的那位。

但是她在一年前就退出，然后好像被仇家找上门，总之不可能是我们要找的那个人。”

“我这里之前有过一个单子，就是在逃亡之前收到的。署名是Z。” 许佳琪拿出手机给她们看了一条信息。

“要你帮他找……虞书欣的行踪？” 赵小棠疑惑的盯着那条信息。

“而且还是匿名信息。雪儿你可以试试找到当时发这条信息的位置吗？” 刘雨昕把手机给孔雪儿。 “那么现在小虞可以想想看会有谁想要你的行踪，然后写一份名单给我。”

“啊！什么嘛人家的仇人很多的……”

“不仅仅是仇人，熟人也要。”

“好吧好吧我试试。” 虞书欣拿着笔和纸，一起和许佳琪坐到另一边去了。 然后是等待，孔雪儿全神贯注的盯着电脑屏幕，手指飞快的敲打着键盘。

就在陆柯燃以为自己要睡过去的时候，她发出一声惊呼。 “离别墅不远！三公里以内森林里的一个小屋子。”

“那还等什么？去啊。” 赵小棠起身往大门走，也不忘让孔雪儿把路途发到她手机上去。 九个人一起沿着小路，走在森林里。赵小棠在最前面开路，身边是孔雪儿和谢可寅。而虞书欣则是一直在后面和许佳琪嘟囔自己实在是记不起来还有什么人。

“是这个吧？” 安崎指着一间简陋的小木屋说到。她们停下了，而陆柯燃发现虞书欣的脸色忽然变得不好看。 刘雨昕也发现了这个变化，她把手搭在虞书欣的肩膀上，问：“你知道这里对吗？”

“不可能……但是……她不是Z……” 虞书欣甩开刘雨昕的手，直接大步走上前，把门撞开了。

迎面而来的是灰尘和一股发臭的味道。“是吃的……烂了。” 安崎掩着鼻口指向小桌子上放着的一个盘子。 陆柯燃甚至都不想知道那上面曾经是什么。她往屋子里看了看，装修的很洁简。除了一张小床，桌子和一张椅子还有通电的一个小锅。别的没有什么。

“这不可能……她不是Z，她不叫Z。” 虞书欣在屋子里转了一圈，然后对刘雨昕说到。

“这个屋子是我以前经常来的。它是我一个朋友的所有物。但是我的朋友……不是Z。”

“你的朋友是谁？叫什么名字？”

“乃万。她和许佳琪一样，也是贩卖情报的。

不过她不像kiki一样只停留在一个地点。而是到处走的。

我们有时候会在这里碰面……但是我已经很久没有见到过她了。”

“这里，被子底下有两封信。一封是给虞书欣的，另外一封……写的是我们所有人的名字。”  孔雪儿拿着两张信封。把那个属于虞书欣的给了她。 然后她拆开那封给所有人的信，开始读：

_“叛徒是一个赏金猎人，代号Y。原因是看不惯喻言和谢可寅两人。_

_这个原因很搞笑，但也是你们深处于危险的一个警告。在结束这一切之后，把自己藏起来吧。_

_那份名单是由两年前的赏金榜前五，和今年新的赏金榜前五混成的。_

_具体的资料在位于这座城市西区的政府暗组部门的基地，地下三层。_

_资料库的密码是782619，里面有一条逃生通道。_

_我所做的这一切不是因为别人，而是因为你虞书欣。给我安全的度过这段时间。_

_不要试图来找我，因为当你读到这里时，我估计已经早就在A市变成灰了吧。_

_我知道你们会根据许佳琪的手机信息找到这里。_

_所以我留下了这两封信。祝你们好运。_

_乃万。”_

虞书欣听到这里脸都白了，她死死的捏着乃万单独留给她的信，眼眶变得红通。“我不知道她会这样……我以为乃万只是又像平时一样，消失一段时间。

然后又会回来的。早知道的话……我应该要去找她的。”

“你现在可以做的事就是听她的话，好好度过这段时间，然后把暗组基地给炸了。” 谢可寅说到。她现在倒是知道了那个叛徒是谁，也知道了下一步该做什么。 “说不定乃万就在哪里等着你呢。” 许佳琪安慰道。“去A市可能就是个幌子，毕竟随时都有人可能进来这里。”  听到这个假设，虞书欣明显的变得不那么自责了起来。

但是陆柯燃暗暗觉得，乃万肯定真的去了那里。

TBC


	11. 十·最后的计划

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说好的昕燃线来了……它真的来了，码字码疯了。  
> 完结倒计时五章。  
> 就是不知道下一篇是先写无脑甜加一点点家族纠纷or先婚后爱？？？  
> 有没有在看这篇的人给我一个反馈，直接评论就可以了。

010.

“这必须得炸，我总感觉暗组下一秒就会过来把我们都解决了。” 赵小棠一掌拍定直攻暗组老巢。 “但这次一定要小心行事。前两次发生的事情绝对不能再发生了。” 安崎严肃的说道。

“这次就由我来制定计划。有什么异议吗？” 刘雨昕环顾着自己的四周。 众人都表示一点问题都没。于是大家就开始了熬夜熬夜再熬夜的十天。我们有十天，刘雨昕说，一定要用光这十天所有的价值。

“每个人这次要做自己最擅长的事情。喻言这次也要一起去，许佳琪孔雪儿还有我，我们会隐藏在我现在还不清楚的哪里，然后指挥。

陆柯燃，你和我们一起。最好要找一个视野好的高楼。雪儿你看看暗组基地周围的环境，能不能找到。

还有这次潜入的任务，就交给你们两个了。“

刘雨昕看着赵小棠和虞书欣两个人：“小虞潜入的能力很强，你们需要找到地下三层的资料库，然后摧毁关于任何这次追杀行动的东西。甚至是我们自己的身份，删掉全国，关于我们的东西。”

“这样的话……我们就成为了没有身份的人。” 安崎陈述了这句话，不是问题，而是陈述。 “但如果这样能摆脱这种东躲西藏的日子，我不在乎。” 

^

九个人开始了没完没了灌咖啡的日子，其实是孔雪儿，刘雨昕，许佳琪，虞书欣和赵小棠居多。其他的四个人，包括陆柯燃，从一开始就知道了自己该做什么。于是这些天，陆柯燃总是能看见喻言和谢可寅拿着各种各样的武器对打。

“你真的确定不想试试我们家的屋顶吗？视野极佳，并且百里开外随便你打。” 谢可寅极力推荐。 虽然陆柯燃尝试过拒绝，但是既然谢可寅那么坚持……

“我到底是脑子抽了还是怎么的，居然真的和你到屋顶上来了。”

“别废话陆柯燃，快射……啊！”

“你他妈能不能不要老是发出这种奇怪的声音！而且快射是什么意思！”

“他妈的你自己想歪了！” 

但是后来喻言把谢可寅拖下去之后，陆柯燃还是静下心来，然后打中了一只飞过来的鸟。她正在自我欢喜呢，突然有一道声音对她喊：“卧槽！陆柯燃牛逼啊！” 是谢可寅在下面。

“过奖过奖。”

“这身手以后可以去游乐场帮人代打啊！” 谢可寅声情并茂的手舞足蹈，好像已经想好了退休以后的工作。 “有多少人想要打那什么枪，打不中，浪费钱还拿不到玩具。你真的可以的陆柯燃。这种活靶都能打中。”

“你这嘴巴以后可以去干传销了谢可寅。” 陆柯燃让她先进屋，然后自己在屋顶上逗留了一会，也下了屋顶，从阁楼回到了三楼。

“怎么样？” 

“你觉得这里怎么样？虽然是百米开外，但是孔雪儿说你应该没问题。”

“你们到底在说什么……？”  一进厨房就被一系列问题炮轰着的陆柯燃一脸懵逼的问。她是真的不知道这几个人在说些什么，刚刚自己其实一直在想那个谢可寅提的建议：说不定真的可以去游乐场当代打，也是个能赚钱的方法。

“在讨论这个位置对你来说会不会是个挑战。” 孔雪儿把自己的电脑屏幕对着陆柯燃，然后给她指了一处基地上方的天台。 “主要是这里能清楚的看见大门，内处的的一些房间。”

“这个啊……” 陆柯燃接过喻言递过来的一杯水，随意的点了点头：“可以。位置不行可以调整，距离也在接受的范围之内。主要是要看那天的风向，不过逆风向我也打过，所以嗯。”

^

半夜，陆柯燃端着一杯热水敲响了刘雨昕的门。

“你怎么还醒着？” 刘雨昕边接水边侧身表示让陆柯燃进来说话。

“睡不着。” 陆柯燃说的的确是实话，自从那次昏迷自己的作息都被打乱了。“这几天就感觉特别精神。”

“精神的话那你来帮我看着这个。我先眯一会儿。” 她把杯子放在床头柜上，然后爬上了床。

“这个是？” 陆柯燃不确定的看着屏幕上走来走去的穿着暗组制服的看守，然后转过头看着已经快睡过去的刘雨昕。

“算他们替换班的时间。” 刘雨昕的声音带着困意，眼底是深深的眼圈。看起来就是睡眠不足的样。陆柯燃没有再回答，而是看着屏幕上的人走来走去。然后拿过一张已经被这个房间的主人涂涂改改好多次的纸，开始重新做记录。

伴随着床上人平稳的呼吸声，陆柯燃在那张桌子前坐了一整夜。

TBC


	12. 十一·心声

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 昨天忘记发布了。因为开学改为每两天更。下一次是在二月十号。  
> 完结倒计时四章。  
> 昕燃线它来了它来了

011.

在不知不觉中，十天里的四天过去了。这四天的里的收获，说不上多，但是绝对不少。

许佳琪天天拿着个单子跑来跑去。一边记录着九个人的准备进度，一边对着一些已经完成的事情打勾。

孔雪儿则是天天窝在平板电脑面前，晚上一边抱怨着眼睛要瞎了，手指抽筋了，但依旧纹丝不动。刘雨昕的精神状态倒是要比这两位好一点，也是多亏了陆柯燃，每天晚上都会在刘雨昕房间里留上一整夜替她处理工作。

第五天的傍晚，陆柯燃依然像这几天的每个晚上一样，带着一杯水和一个枕头敲响了刘雨昕的房门。而后者也是自然的给她开门，然后又关门。站在楼梯口目睹了这一切的虞书欣带着崩了的心态敲响了自己对门赵小棠的门。

“你不觉得刘雨昕和陆柯燃有点串门频繁了吗？”

“这俩人不是从会所那一次就这样眉目传情，眉来眼去的吗？敢情你都没发现？”

^

在走廊另一处的刘雨昕和陆柯燃两人则是交换了一下手上的东西，刘雨昕接过陆柯燃的枕头，陆柯燃坐在刘雨昕房间书桌前的电脑面前。

“天天算这个轮班的时间没意思啊刘雨昕。” 陆柯燃打了个哈欠，百般无聊的用手撑着下巴，做出一副沉思的状态。

“嘴上这么说，笔倒是先拿好了嗯？” 刘雨昕以一个极不符合自己平日里的形象躺在大床上，她其实没有多困。但是总还会不自主的让陆柯燃干这些自己都觉得无聊的事情。

“那还不是看你这样了，困得要死。白天连眼睛都睁不开，你还是快睡吧。我六点喊你起来咱们换。” 陆柯燃不耐烦的摆摆手，示意让刘雨昕赶紧睡觉，让自己好静下心来算时间。

“睡不着怎么办？”

“你还学上我了？睡不着自己算，枕头给我。” 陆柯燃顺理成章地从椅子上跳了下来，然后坐在地上，把自己的脸埋进枕头。

“你不上床来睡吗？” 刘雨昕拍拍自己身边的位置，她和陆柯燃两个人都是偏瘦的身材，而且床大的让刘雨昕觉得再来三个陆柯燃都能睡的下。

“我认床……”

“这里的床不都是一样的吗？” 刘雨昕觉得有点好笑，不过还是忍住了。怕某人气得跳脚。

这些天陆柯燃和她混的可不能再熟了，起初的怀疑和微微的敌意可能在刘雨昕找到陆柯燃的时候就消失了吧。刘雨昕暗暗觉得陆柯燃当时或许是信任自己，所以才会毫无防备的倒在自己怀里。

不过就在刘雨昕想要自己起身去坐在电脑前面的时候，陆柯燃忽然从地上蹦起来，把枕头往她的方向一丢，然后自己坐在了椅子上。

“睡不着我给你讲故事。” 陆柯燃没有回过头看她，但是刘雨昕还是乖乖的又躺上了床，闭上了眼睛。

“能不能点故事听？” 她问。

“不行。这是我给你的福利，哪有你自己选的。” 陆柯燃听起来有许些的得意。然后她清了清嗓子，开始讲故事。

“从前有个小女孩，她很爱梳辫子。所以她的奶奶总是会在大早上的时候，喊她起床，和她说。姿姿，起来了，奶奶给你梳辫子。

她的奶奶每天都会给她梳各种不一样的小辫子。就这样年复一年，小女孩变成了大姑娘。长大了，她对奶奶说。奶奶要不这次我来给您梳吧。但是奶奶笑着拿走了她手里的梳子，说自己不用梳。给姿姿梳就好了。

然后长大的姿姿去了外地读书，她很努力。为了报答奶奶为她所做的一切。后来，那个小女孩回到了家里，却发现奶奶在不知不觉中多了好多皱纹，头发也花白了。

然后她就天天推着奶奶出去散步……散步……” 陆柯燃突然停下了，然后有点不自然的说到：

“讲完了。”

“就这样吗？故事的结局呢？” 刘雨昕睁开了眼睛，看着白色的天花板，她觉得听完这个故事的自己全身僵硬。

“没有结局。因为奶奶根本没有撑到这么晚，而那个小姑娘早就把自己的头发剪短了。”

“这不是你编的故事吧？”

“结局是我编的，它要比原版的好。如果她能一直带着奶奶出去散步该多好。“

“这个女孩是你的那个朋友对吗。但是为什么要和我讲？”

“我不知道，可能是你让人比较放心吧。其实我进那个杀手组织的时候，只有十三岁。她明明比我小了两岁，但总是照顾着我。后来我们两个都活下来了，就变成了朋友。

组织每两年都会选拔二十六名杀手，各个都是厉害的角色。每人代表了一个英文字母，我是K。她是M。

平时一起出任务的都是我们两个的双人组，上头很满意。后来……她就被那个人杀了。原因我到现在都还不知道。我甚至来迟了，赶到那里的时候，那个仓库已经变成了一片火海。

我后来因为这件事情，恢复了一些记忆。就是孔雪儿，她……是我小时候的玩伴。但是我在进那个组织的时候，被洗脑了。我忘了一切，只知道我叫陆柯燃。但这个甚至不是我原来的名字，我原来的名字叫陆婕，比陆柯燃少了一个字。

然后我就退出了组织变成了一副人不人鬼不鬼的模样。天天都是噩梦，梦里是她，她问我为什么不来救她，为什么没有及时赶到。”

“陆柯燃，这些事情都过去了。我相信你的朋友不会想让你因为这个而自责，直到你死。” 刘雨昕的声音很平静。她从来没有过类似的经历，所以她根本不可能去要求陆柯燃不去自责。她更知道她刚刚说的话根本没有什么实际的用处。

一切都需要陆柯燃自己想通。

“不过我很高兴你可以这么的信任我。” 刘雨昕笑了笑。

“我也不知道为什么会和你说……”

“可能是因为我这个人和蔼可亲。”

“……噗。”

TBC


	13. 十二·明目张胆的暧昧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结倒计时三章。  
> 别问，问就是在写了，在肝了。

012.

这是这天的第自己也不知道几次了，虞书欣总是觉得坐在自己旁边的人和那个坐在桌子另一头的人一直在像赵小棠所说的一样。

眉目传情，眉来眼去。

没眼看。

虞书欣捂住了自己的眼睛。

坐在桌子边的其他人倒是当作没看见一样，神色如常地继续说话。这是一个小小的总结会议，每个人依次说自己做了什么。达到了什么，差点让虞书欣以为自己又回到了读书的时候。而刘雨昕就是那个笑面虎教导主任。

“虞书欣到你了，这些天都干了些什么？”

虞书欣有点为难的看了看众人，总不能说自己这些天只教了赵小棠怎么用各种各样粗的铁丝撬锁吧……

然后自己偷偷摸摸的看见刘雨昕和陆柯燃每次都进刘雨昕房间，而且一呆就是一整夜……于是她甩甩头发，然后给了一个安崎听了都忍不住翻白眼的回答：“可能是……让赵小棠的耐心变得好一点起来了吧。因为我可能有点烦……但是我保证！赵小棠已经可以用各种各样的铁丝撬锁了。”

“不仅能撬锁，还能用它插瞎别人的眼睛。”

陆柯燃听见自己身边的孔雪儿“咦”了一声，然后突然把头放在自己肩膀上说：“暴力分子。”

而自己好笑的拍了拍孔雪儿的头，然后对上了刘雨昕炙热的目光。让她不禁有些感到背后发凉。这种诡计一套一套的人这样看着你……真的有点可怕。但是陆柯燃还是没有出息的红了耳根，她有点不自在的摸了摸耳朵，然后低头看自己放在桌子上的手。

“然后就是说，这里有投影仪吗？”

“应该有吧……” 谢可寅看了一眼喻言，像是在无声的询问。喻言立马站起来，跑到楼上。然后所有人听见了一阵劈里啪啦，甚至夹带有玻璃的破碎声。

“找到了。之前BOSS给我们添的，放在储物间一直没用。” 她把白色的仪器放在桌子中间，投影的镜头对着白色的墙壁。

“现在各位看见的是布鲁克林基地*的建构。我们的目标是在地下三层的资料库。”

墙上忽然出现了一整个建筑的3D模型，而许佳琪在旁边拿着一个激光笔指着地下三层。孔雪儿继续说了一些注意事项，比如替换班的空隙会有多少时间能给虞书欣和赵小棠。再到摄像头的死角，安保人员的装备，甚至有好几条逃生通道的路线。

“这次所有人的耳机都是隔分开来的，我和虞书欣赵小棠建立连接。许佳琪和刘雨昕一起和其他人建立连接。陆柯燃的话……你将会都听得见我们所有人，毕竟是个场外buff。”

“但是具体的方法和配合，由你们自己决定。我们三个只能在有限的空间内极力的去配合你们。不过刚刚那些替换班，安全通道什么的不用记，这个就是我们的part了。” 孔雪儿满意的拍了拍手。

“啊，然后就是。我们的资料被存放在一个保险柜里。所以可能还要带一个……”

“橇锁的，我知道。” 虞书欣像变戏法一般的从自己的袖子里抽出一条说长不长，说短却也不短的铁条。有一头被故意雕了一些凸凹不平的纹。另一头上有被按了一颗按钮。

虞书欣按了一下，铁条立马通了电。坐在她旁边的刘雨昕和许佳琪默默的搬着椅子往旁边退了点。

“能防身，还可以给那个资料库的电锁炸了。”

“你们这些搞入室盗窃的人都这么猛的吗？”

“人家是软妹啦～” 虞书欣给了赵小棠一个wink。喻言默默的抓紧了自己的袖口，软妹。

＾

又是一个晚上，在虞书欣一脸我也不知道我在干什么的眼神下。陆柯燃像往常一样敲响了刘雨昕的门。

这仿佛成为了一种习惯，只是两个人都不觉得奇怪就对了。陆柯燃借着送水的名义每天晚上都在刘雨昕的房间过夜，孔雪儿觉得自己被抛弃了。

“所以小婕你就这样走了？说好的姐妹一家亲呢？为什么那么喜欢刘雨昕？” 她有点不服的问。明明自己才是和陆柯燃最先认识的，为什么刘雨昕天天霸占陆柯燃不放还要她帮忙送水。

谁知道她会不会对小婕做什么奇奇怪怪的事情啊？不过为了不让陆柯燃为难，孔雪儿还是决定算了吧，自己作为陆柯燃的好朋友要大度。

“我还以为你今天不会来了呢。” 刘雨昕说，眼神意味不明。

陆柯燃觉得奇怪，为什么要这么说？难道今天是什么不能串门的日子吗？她提出这个疑问，让刘雨昕忍不住失笑。

“不是，就是看你今天好像被我吓到的样子？”

啊，原来是这个。陆柯燃想。“那不然呢？你这么盯着我，是个人都要害怕好吗？”

“我很可怕吗？” 

“没有……就是那种眼神感觉要对我图谋不轨” 陆柯燃也没有想到自己嘴比脑子快的居然说了出来。尴尬，陆柯燃假装摸了摸鼻子，然后无辜的看了一眼刘雨昕，然后她决定先入为主的直接换了话题。

“今天需要做些什么？”

“如果我真的对你图谋不轨你会怎么样？” 刘雨昕突然问。

不要这样啊，他妈的。陆柯燃暗暗的骂了一句。然后她笑了笑：“不怎么样啊……” 还能怎么样？拿个枪崩了你吗？

“我认真的。” 陆柯燃的心里咯噔了一下，死鸭子嘴硬。

“我也是认真的。图谋不轨这种情况我见的多了。”

“要是我说特别认真的那种，你会怎么样？”

“……”

刘雨昕到底是在说什么鬼话？陆柯燃觉得自己要作出一副‘我是傻逼你在说什么’的表情，刘雨昕才能和她好好说话。图谋不轨……要么是要我的钱，要么是要我的身子。

“我没钱。” 陆柯燃直截了当的说。

“？？？”

刘雨昕感觉自己要吐了，为什么这么明显的暗示都听不出来。难道自己真的喜欢上了个傻子？不不不，刘雨昕把脑子里的想法赶了出去。肯定是陆柯燃故意的。

而事实证明，陆柯燃并不是故意的，她的确认为刘雨昕是图她的钱。所以刘雨昕在她心里的形象也是瞬间蹦塌了：这个一年比自己赚的钱要多十几倍的人居然想要我的钱。真的是无语。

可能的确是有点迟钝吧，陆柯燃意识到刘雨昕准确意图的时候是在她们出发去布鲁克林基地*的时候。

刘雨昕这么问她：“你愿意和我一起吗？” 然后在暗地里想这次应该能发现了吧。

很平常的语气，很普通的一句话，在陆柯燃耳朵里就变成了‘你愿意和我在一起吗？’，“我愿意。”

陆柯燃的回答让虞书欣倒吸了一口气，然后哒哒哒的跑到赵小棠身边，两个人开始咬耳朵，然后虞书欣又小叫了一声。

“这种程度就算是上过床了懂吗？这种你愿不愿意，多隐晦的意思啊。”

所以在队友的意淫下，刘雨昕和陆柯燃已经睡过彼此了。但其实陆柯燃在内心深处沾沾自喜的发现自己居然有对象了。

两个人心照不宣的都微笑了一下，她们的手指在不易查觉的的地方勾在了一起。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *针对布鲁克林基地，名字是我随便取的。要问我有什么关联就让它的总部在布鲁克林吧。还是暗组的什么高层人员喜欢去布鲁克林。反正名字是我编的。


	14. 十三·夜色中的危机

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结倒计时两章。对不起对不起最近开学作业不仅多，然后还要准备考试。  
> 不出意外的话星期二下一次更新。然后就要等星期五考完试再结局了。我原来以为自己可以存稿写完这个。没想到啪啪打脸啊哈哈哈。  
> 番外的话不出意外会有三个，分别是两个关于昕燃线番外，一个全员番外。  
> 非典型HE请注意。说不定会写一个较为圆满的HE番外，不过那就是另一个世界线了。
> 
> 谢谢支持！谢谢听我乱bb！星期二见！  
> 以上。

013.

喻言带着谢可寅和安崎来到了布鲁克林基地的后方，她先是看见了迎面而来的三个守卫，然后再快速的用麻醉针让他们倒在了地上。成为了待宰的羔羊。 “对不起了各位。” 安崎一一割断了三个人的脖子，然后让谢可寅和喻言换上了制服。

“咦……这血。” 谢可寅有点嫌弃的抓了抓自己颈脖处的布料，然后带上了守卫专属的头盔和配枪。

“今晚过了以后就解放了。” 喻言四处张望，然后招着手让赵小棠和虞书欣过来。

“你们在这里等着，姐姐去给你们搞个衣服穿穿。” 隔着头盔虞书欣都能感受到谢可寅不怀好意的笑容。 然后谢可寅和安崎就进了基地大楼，不知过了几分钟，和她们待在一起的喻言说了一句：“她们回来了。”

谢可寅带回了两件实验室的白大褂和两副口罩，“就这些了。你们带上口罩应该不会有人怀疑。快去快回。”

黑暗中，赵小棠和虞书欣装出一副自己是基地实验室工作人员的样子往地下层走。

＾

“她们怎么样了？”

“目前一切顺利。” 刘雨昕蹲在陆柯燃旁边，对着另外一头的谢，喻，安，三人说着什么。大致是守卫替换班的时间段，陆柯燃没有听的太清楚，她在紧惕的四处观望，不过因为耳机里传来的讲话声有点心不在焉。 这么一衬托的许佳琪和孔雪儿两人就放松得多。

她们还在和另外一头的安崎讲起了笑话。能听见所有谈话的陆柯燃忽然就放下心来了。计划是万无一失的，退路也想好了。

不仅仅是这样，自己身后就是直升机的停机场。 她们躲在天台掩护体后面，那里有一个小小的刚刚好可以让陆柯燃看见一切，并且视野极佳的口子。陆柯燃又听见刘雨昕让各位安静点。然后是几声滋滋的声音，耳边恢复了安静。

陆柯燃看见刘雨昕对她眨了眨眼。自己心里不知为什么就很开心，是因为自己吗？所以才让大家安静？要知道刘雨昕可是一直都是那个不会说太多的人，好像没有什么事情能让她感觉到生气或者不耐烦。

＾

诺大的基地大楼里，虞书欣和赵小棠的脚步声显的格外突兀。她们为了看上去更像真的实验室人员还穿上了高跟鞋。

“这高跟鞋真他妈烦。” 赵小棠不耐烦的嘀咕了一声。 突然，两人的身后出现了一道声音。两个人僵硬的站住，然后转身。那是一个她们不认识的男人：“Tiara你不是已经下班了吗，不过正好，和我一起去一下实验室。我需要一个记录官。”

两人面面相觑，然后赵小棠看了一眼自己胸前别着的牌子。原来我才是Tiara……

“好的。” 赵小棠答应了一声，然后本想让虞书欣先走。没想到，那个男人又说到：“Melinda你在这里干什么？吴组长在找你。”

“额……其实我刚刚已经去过组长那里了。他让我去档案室找我们研发中心的一些其他资料。” 虞书欣随口扯了一个谎，万幸的是男人相信了。

“那你快点。别让人家等急了。”

虞书欣转身就走，她紧张的捏了捏手，然后又回头。赵小棠和男人的背影正越走越远。

＾

“什么？那你自己小心。找到档案就马上摧毁。” 孔雪儿指示到，然后对她们说：“计划有变，小虞现在在单独行动。”

“怎么回事？” 许佳琪问。

“小棠扮的科研人员被一个人带走了。目的地是实验室，让一个人去支援。”

“不用！” 耳机里传来的是赵小棠的声音，听起来有些喘：“刚刚解决掉。我现在正在去档案室的路上。”

“不用了。” 孔雪儿对她们摇摇头，许佳琪点点头，然后又和另一边的三人低声说话。刘雨昕不知道在想着什么事情，陆柯燃从小口子的缝隙移开目光，拉了拉刘雨昕的衣袖。 “怎么了？” 她小声问。

“没有。就是感觉有点奇怪。” 刘雨昕还是四处张望着，但是依旧安抚的拍了拍她的手背。陆柯燃又继续盯着缝隙给出的空间。然后问了一句：“谢可寅她们现在在哪里？” 这个角度已经看不见她们了。 许佳琪立马回答：“藏到别的地方去了，不会太引人注意。”

陆柯燃若有所思的点头，然后眼睛眨都不眨一下的看向前方。

＾

“我操你妈，这个傻逼怎么还不滚蛋。” 安崎挤出一句话。

“热死了热死了。” 谢可寅叹了一口气然后看向喻言，人家站的好好的，装模作样的在巡逻。倒是自己和安崎看起来就不太有个样子。

“你俩可轻点吧。要是给人发现了有你好受的。”

“我宁愿去杀人，真的。” 安崎的声音闷闷的，看来是被热的不行。“这群人都神了，这种衣服穿起来还能行动自如。”

“人家也没像我们一样底下还套着原来的衣服啊。当然行动自如了。” 谢可寅一副你连这个都不知道吗，的样子。

“那你说他们是裸着的吗？”

“？刚刚不是都扒过人家衣服了，下面套着紧身衣吧。” 喻言疑惑

“言你可看的真仔细。” 谢可寅笑的一脸淫荡，幸亏套着个头盔面罩，否则让喻言看见了指定要被打飞。

“滚蛋谢可寅。” 喻言不用看见她的脸，光听语气就能猜的出来自己的老朋友有多流氓。在植物的遮挡下，三个人先是随便站了站。然后变成美其名曰的探风。

“我们是不是该进去装模做样的巡逻一下啊？感觉这样是个人都能看得出来我们他妈的有鬼。”

“你没看见之前这三个人就是在块地儿走的吗？进去的话不是更有鬼？” 喻言在面罩之下被闷得不行，谢可寅又来这么一出，心烦的很。忽然被耳边出现的警铃声给吓个半死。

“我操你妈怎么回事？”

“全体人员注意！有入侵者陷入！所有区域立刻封锁搜查！全体人员注意……“ 广播声一下一下的循环回放。愣是给喻言听的生出一股寒意来。

^

十分钟前，成功在档案室前又和虞书欣碰头的赵小棠用自己身上的卡刷开了门禁。两人进入了全是灰尘的房间。虞书欣把身后的门一关，然后把事先藏起来的手电筒扔给了赵小棠。她从自己缝在白大褂下的衣服里面的口袋掏出了能通电的铁棍。

“孔雪儿~我们找到这里了。档案在哪个区域？噢……B区是吗……”

赵小棠一听直接用手电筒照着档案室的图形说明，B区在最里面的右边。逃生通道似乎在它旁边的D区。 两个人一前一后地走进了档案室的深处。黑暗中微弱的光亮让两个人都有些紧张，虞书欣抓紧了自己手中的棍子，紧紧的跟在赵小棠身后。

“这里是B区了……我们分头找。” 赵小棠直接往左的架子那面走。东找找西翻翻，虞书欣在一个角落找到了一个保险箱。上面用一个纸条标记了563计划，就是你了。她轻声呼叫着赵小棠，然后一摁按钮，用它使劲的敲了敲保险箱的密码锁。 密码锁的小屏幕变黑，虞书欣打开了保险箱。发现了一个手提电脑。闻声而来的赵小棠用乃万之前给她们留下的密码打开了电脑。然后直接点击删除所有文件。

也就是这时，警报被启动了。赵小棠骂了一声，让虞书欣留在原地，自己跑去入口锁门。耳机里孔雪儿慌乱的指示声让她们要等删除完毕然后才能走。虞书欣一看，还有五分钟。

“你们先走！我和赵小棠走逃生通道。” 她咬咬牙，决定豁出去了。自己好像之前在赵小棠口袋里塞了一把炸药……

“逃生通道说不定被锁了，我让谢可寅她们进去帮忙……“

“不用。” 虞书欣坚定地说，然后抬头看了看已经回来的赵小棠，后者对她点了点头。“我们可以。你们快走。”

警报声越来越大声，广播里循环播放的内容没有改变。虞书欣握紧了自己手中的家伙，决定大干一场。

TBC


	15. 十四·走投无路

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开心死了！接下来就等星期五考完，然后就开始写尾声和番外啦啦啦。

014.

“虞书欣她们怎么样了？” 警报声下，许佳琪不得不比平时更大声的说话。她能听见另外一边喻言对她说的，但是不太清楚。

“是系统自带的警报，我们必须得离开这里。” 孔雪儿收起自己面前的东西，然后看向了她们身后的直升机。然后她听见了在她们上方升起的直升机。

“靠。快躲起来！”

四人挤在一起，看着直升机从上方飞过。这还算是轻的，还没有开巡逻灯，要是开了灯……陆柯燃觉得她们现在非常危险。如果被抓到就是死。她当机立断，不顾其他三人的反抗把她们藏在了天台入口的楼梯间。

“快点进去。我马上就来。” 陆柯燃一把挡下了三人朝她抓过来的手臂。“如果不想我放倒你们，就听话。快点。”

“万事小心。” 刘雨昕抓住她的手腕，眼睛眨巴眨巴的看着她。陆柯燃重重的点头，然后对孔雪儿轻轻的说了一句：“放心。”

她关上那里的门，然后抬头看向漆黑的天空，唯一的光亮来自于直升机。直升机又飞回她们这里了，陆柯燃毫无犹豫的把枪的支架拆开，然后用枪口对着上方。凝神，吸气。到这种关头，还是之前在组织学的东西有用啊。陆柯燃扯出一抹微笑，然后按下扳机。

啪——一个灯碎了。

接着是第二个第三个。

然后天再次变得漆黑。陆柯燃深呼吸了一口气。然后看向下方。会有一场打斗，说不准很激烈。她趴在原本应该在的地方。默默的等待。

＾

“我操。来人了。” 喻言说到，然后开始用最快的速度脱下守卫制服。谢可寅安崎跟着她一起，然后两人分别从腰间摸出了枪，准备大干一场。“今天真的是，我热血沸腾了都。” 安崎的声音甚至有点兴奋的味道。  
三人在穿上制服之前并没有卸下身上的武器，所以现在看来真是个正确的选择。谢可寅看向喻言：“你不会……”

后者则是摸出了那两把匕首。

“我靠，姑奶奶您还用这个？”

“上面有陆柯燃，可以用。”

谢可寅看着本来陆柯燃应该在的地方，有一只手挥了挥，然后陆柯燃的头探了出来，比了一个ok的手势。“行。开心就好。” 

“我现在就挺开心的。你看，人来了。”

她们看见向这边跑来的人，都在没有到达她们这里的时候忽然倒地。“你妈陆柯燃能不能让点人给我们！”

然后突然那些人又跑的进了一点，安崎握着守卫配的枪就是一顿扫射。当然，另外一方更是有一样的武器。三人顿时被迫藏在掩护体后面。

“这样不行啊！” 谢可寅喊。“他们的子弹没用光之前我们都是处于劣势。”

“那就来个人让他们浪费光。” 安崎回喊到。“你有什么想法没？”

“我知道了。” 喻言喃喃道，然后以一种异于常人的速度跑到了一辆车的后面。她打开驾驶门，然后开着那辆车直接往那群人的方向走。“跟上来！” 耳机里传来喻言的声音，谢可寅和安崎愣了一会儿，然后以喻言作为掩护跟在后面一顿补枪。

“不得不说，人家开车是真的厉害。倒着开直的开！”

“嘿，那也得看看是谁家的赏金猎人！” 然后她们看着喻言横冲直撞的，直接往人群里开进去。这得有多少人，不死就残了啊。谢可寅无奈的摇摇头，但是眼底的一股杀气却掩饰不了。

＾

“你们出去了没？” 虞书欣问到。

“没……没有……” 耳机里一直传来滋滋的声音，信号不行。

“怎么还没出去……” 虞书欣摸着一旁放的炸药，一边急的要命。“你们快点出去！谢可寅她们呢？”

“好像……在下面……和人打……起来了。我们在……想办……法……出去，陆柯燃……把我……们锁……在天……台的……楼……梯间。”

“锁是什么样的？”

“在……外面。”

“听着我说，你们身边有没有什么能点火炸的？”

“……电……脑。”

“好，你们把它的键盘拆了，楼梯间应该会有什么电路。然后把两边的电线，不管怎么样把它剪了然后让它触电，有火花了就踩几脚，然后躲起来。”

“打……打火机。”

“……这种为什么不早说啊！那就直接把线剪了，然后点起来。”

没有回音。虞书欣不知道该怎么办，她听见门外已经有人在拍打了。“如果我们死了怎么办？”

“那就做鬼也要去找这几个不成事的骚扰她们。” 赵小棠倒是看的很轻松。她从小死里逃生的多了，便也不太在意了。她安抚的拍拍虞书欣的头，然后说：“这个也快删完了，到时候我放炸药，你别回头，只管跑。懂了没？逃生通道在D区，你快点跑，也只需要几秒，到那里了先心里默数个五十秒。要是到时候我还没来。你就关了逃生通道的入口懂了没？”

“我不！我怎么能放你一个人？”

“这不只关于我俩。这关系到我们所有人。如果要付出代价，我宁可是我来。别废话了，我们现在再等几分钟，然后就炸，知道吗？”

“好。” 虞书欣握紧了拳头，心在砰砰直跳。

^

陆柯燃扣动扳机了几下，然后操蛋的发现居然没有子弹了。她把枪扔在一边，靠着天台的栏杆歇了一会儿。下面的情况虽然现在看起来还好。但这玩的是人海战术，就算喻言开车能撞飞大部分人也耗不起这样玩。体力会跟不上。现在要考虑的是怎么样能把她们都平平安安的带出去，更别说地下三层还困着虞书欣和赵小棠呢。刚刚孔雪儿和她们的对话自己也听见了七七八八，只是自己不能和她们说话。忽然，一阵爆炸声，楼梯间的门被炸开了。陆柯燃被吓得不轻，却看见烟雾中的人影明显是刘雨昕，刘雨昕跑的很快。差不多是几秒之间就来到自己身旁。“你没事吧？”

“我没事。下面，她们才有事。现在怎么办？” 陆柯燃慌张的指着下面渐渐力不从心的三人。

“雪儿会开直升机这件事你知道吗？”

“嗯？？？“

刘雨昕对她伸出手，把陆柯燃拉起来。然后带着她跑进烟雾之中，巨大的停机场上立着一项直升机，孔雪儿坐在驾驶位上正在捣鼓着控制台。“你们快点啊。她们要撑不住了。” 许佳琪向她们招手，示意赶快过来。之后的几件事让陆柯燃觉得就像是虚影一般的存在。她们飞在空中，刘雨昕把刚刚陆柯燃扔在一旁的狙击枪都带过来了，并且给她递上了新的子弹。孔雪儿边驾驶着直升机，边对着还在档案室的虞书欣说着什么。

陆柯燃把头探出直升机，对着下面的三人喊：“看上面！”

谢可寅直接被惊到骂了一句卧槽，然后开枪打死了一个人。她拽着安崎把她拉到掩护体后面，然后回喊：“你们要怎么办？”

陆柯燃指了指耳朵，示意她们听从许佳琪指挥。孔雪儿则是在缓缓下降，直升机产出了巨大的风，暗组的人一时都被往后吹了几步。“喻言下车！”

然后三人一起往直升机的方向跑来。接走了三人，她们重新回到了空中。

“赵小棠和虞书欣呢？”

“她们有安排。” 孔雪儿回答。然后一阵火光冲天。先是巨大的爆炸声，然后基地开始着火。火焰吞噬了这座建筑，就连在半空中的她们都感到一股热气直冲门面。陆柯燃还是不明白赵小棠和虞书欣的去向。爆炸一定是她们所为，可是……

“滋滋……听得见吗？滋滋……” 耳机里传来的是虞书欣微弱的声音。

“我们成功了，档案……档案被炸飞了。” 虞书欣听起来有些疲倦，但语气却是掩不住的兴奋。

“你们在哪里？”

“逃生通道里，赵小棠的手被烧伤了，我们在这里歇一会儿然后回别墅找你们。车还在之前的森林里吗？”

“在……在。赵小棠没事吧？”

“放心，死不了。” 赵小棠听起来生龙活虎的，完全没有大碍。

“那就好，否则我以后和谁吵架去……” 谢可寅靠在座位上，一脸满足的笑了笑。“这次的合作怎么样？爽吧？”

“结束了就好。” 许佳琪看着下方依旧是一片烈火的基地，不知道在想什么。

每个人的脸上都是一种如释重负的感觉，但陆柯燃感到有些困。“累了吗？” 刘雨昕的声音轻柔，像是在哄孩子一般。

“嗯……”

“那就睡一会儿吧。” 刘雨昕让陆柯燃把头靠在自己肩膀上，轻轻的抓着她的手，在手心画圈。

“好。” 

TBC


	16. 尾声·归属

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天，太不容易了。完结了。耶比耶比。  
> 番外会来的，一定不鸽。  
> 然后就是，我可能要激动的写个后记。  
> 谢谢支持，谢谢喜欢！
> 
> 以上。

015.

三个月后。一座小镇的街上走着几个女孩子，一个一个比一个吵。最高的那一个手里拿着一部手机，里面传来的是一个人的大嗓门。

“喂？我告诉你们啊，这可是我花了大价钱才找到的好地方。够你们养老了。”

“呸。这里有我要的东西吗？” 谢可寅抓过许佳琪手里的手机往里面喊。

“喏，就你后面那个卖碟片的店，好东西多着呢。” 赵小棠笑得猖狂，隔着手机都听不出来人其实现在在离她们千里远的一座小岛上面。

“你妈，赵小棠怎么这么不纯洁？” 谢可寅毫不留情的回怼。

“你才不纯洁呢，先不说了。我妈在外面等着我，等下还得去给我姥姥姥爷看看。下个月来找你们啊。”

“你还是待在那个小岛上别回来才好。太、子、爷。“ 谢可寅笑骂到，然后没等赵小棠说话就直接挂了。

恢复了安静，她才问走在自己身边啃着一个面包的虞书欣：“你知道太子爷到底啥来头吗？我以为她只是赵家的小姐来着。”

虞书欣啃着面包，腮帮子鼓鼓的像仓鼠似的。“赵小棠本来就是赵家的孩子，不过是她爸当初在外面和她妈妈生的。后来她妈妈就回去了，把赵小棠给她爸带。”

“那所以到底什么来头？居然还有一座小岛？”

“据说是京城那边的大势力，地下市场总部的经济掌控者。”

“没想到啊。” 谢可寅围着她转圈，然后拍了拍自己的脑袋。“如果我要是和她关系再好点不就也可以拿个岛回来了吗？”

“切，我觉得你俩关系已经够好的了。否则赵小棠不得弄死你？” 安崎还是和往日一样，波澜不惊。

“是啊是啊，而且她家里为了给我们善后也做的够多了。” 许佳琪说到：“要不是她妈妈，我们怎么可能和暗组到现在还相安无事啊？”

“你可别提她妈妈了……当时一群保镖派过来把我俩带走可给我吓得半死。然后一呆够了我就马上回来了。” 虞书欣想起那天的场景就有点毛毛的。当时她和赵小棠从逃生通道里跑出来，快到车上的时候被一群人拦下，直接二话不说就给两个人抬走。

虞书欣虽然吓得哇哇叫，但也总不是傻的，一看见那个和赵小棠长得有几分相似的女人就明白了。后来被接到那岛上去的时候立马就联系了急得要命的七个人。不过现在虞书欣先回来了，赵小棠还被她妈妈扣在那里回不来。

“待一会儿也好，毕竟十多年没见了。”

这个小镇上的边缘处立着一栋小房子，是赵小棠远在岛上找到的一处安静地方。九个人在那次可以说是前所未有的闹剧里面把自己的身份都烧毁了。但是依然能在地下市场做点生意。比如许佳琪刘雨昕虞书欣和孔雪儿。赵小棠有背景不怕，倒是安崎陆柯燃喻言和谢可寅几个人就比较麻烦，多亏了有赵小棠妈妈在里面帮忙。

她们六个今天是后到这里，先来的刘雨昕和陆柯燃两个人因为在地下市场没事干所以先到把房子收拾的差不多才叫其他人过来。

孔雪儿听见此等事情也是一脸不屑，据谢可寅透露她之前还尝试把刘雨昕的衣服剪了不能见人，还把人堵在房间里放狠话。姐妹情谊太可怕了，特别是在她知道了陆柯燃居然在被刘雨昕压。但是担心归担心，孔雪儿也特别清楚陆柯燃现在已经不是那个小时候的玩伴，更不是受了打击的陆柯燃，而是一个崭新的人。

几个人好几个星期未见自然是热闹的不得了，吃完晚饭。谢可寅来劲了，硬是要和刘雨昕拼酒。

“我就不信，我今天不把你喝趴下！” 她拿着啤酒瓶，走路都有点摇摇晃晃的，但是语气很坚定。一时间，大家都有点期待的看着刘雨昕。

“行。你今天把我喝趴下了明天我往镇上裸奔去。” 刘雨昕也丝毫不墨迹的答应了谢可寅的挑战。她之前在地下市场和一些大佬谈判的时候酒可没少喝，都是练出来的。而且今天的确是，大家都喝了一点，不好扫兴。

刘雨昕对坐在自己对面的陆柯燃扬起一个笑容，眼睛亮亮的，看的陆柯燃直接一巴掌拍在自己脸上。冷静一点，陆柯燃自己骂自己。总之，刘雨昕的酒量是练出来加天赋的。谢可寅就是单纯的能喝。两个人你一杯我一杯的，旗鼓相当。

到最后喻言一拍桌子把喝疯了的谢可寅拖到房间里去以后，一群人才陆陆续续的各自回房间。

“你喝了这么多没事吧？”

“比起以前来说，不到一半的量。” 刘雨昕躺在床上，心安理得的让陆柯燃给自己擦脸换衣服。

“那幸亏你不干了，否则有天把自己喝死了。” 陆柯燃装作不理人的样子背对着刘雨昕。等了半天也不等身后人说话，陆柯燃又回头，直接对上了偷偷凑进自己脸的刘雨昕的唇。

刘雨昕在陆柯燃嘴上啵了一口，然后心满意足的躺下。

“要是一直留在这里多好。” 陆柯燃也一并躺进被窝，自言自语的说到。

“你想留在这里吗？”

“我想留也不行啊，你怎么办？”

“我陪你一起不就行了？”

“也好。”

“很晚了，先睡觉吧。明天起来估计要面对谢可寅的怒火。”

“哈哈哈哈，晚安。”

“晚安。”

夜还很长，最终的归属或许就在自己身边。

-正文完-


	17. 番外一·如果能早点遇见

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本番外与正文无关。  
> 林凡宝贝出没。

“燃妹儿看这里！” 林凡手里的小石子不知什么时候被她快速的扔向陆柯燃的方向。 陆柯燃侧身躲过，然后跑过来一掌差点给林凡打趴下。

“有本事我们比射击。”

“我又不是傻子，你以为我真的会和你比这个？” 林凡跑远了，然后对陆柯燃吐舌头。

“你等着，我明天就把你这个家伙给射穿。” 陆柯燃拿出自己腰间别着的小巧的手枪，然后往林凡那里开了几枪。

“喂！你是要我死啊！”

“哼。” 陆柯燃心里有点小得意的发出了一声不屑的声音。两个人又打又闹的在那个藏得隐蔽的草地上享受了属于自己最后一次的下午时光。

“明天就要作为M和K出任务了，你感觉怎么样？” 林凡把手形成一个凉棚搭在自己的眼睛上方，眯眼看着天空。

陆柯燃也不知道该怎么样，她觉得一切如常。该来的总是会来的不是吗？

“K和M出列！”

两个站在一起的人一同往前走了一步。陆柯燃盯着地板，然后视线又转移到了自己的手上，洁白的指尖带着黑色的护腕，一种奇异的感觉涌了上来。

“这次的目标只杀不放，绰号白。不许用名字称呼彼此。”

“是！” 陆柯燃和林凡同时答应道。两个人更是在同一时间看向了彼此，陆柯燃发现林凡的眼睛很亮，到底还是显得自己有点太紧张了。 两个人趁着天还亮，提前潜入了白的公寓楼。“小心别被发现了。”

陆柯燃和林凡两个人穿着正常，两个人耳后分别戴着迷你通讯器，而且袖子里还藏了一把刀。陆柯燃把自己的消音枪别在了衣服内侧。乍一看，和普通的学生没有什么区别。

“他在哪里？” 林凡东张西望，被陆柯燃一打了一下。

“专心点。”

“哦哦哦。”

陆柯燃有点担心的看着林凡的迫不及待，自己是作为狙击手被培养出来的，耐心自然要比普通杀手要强一点，更何况林凡还是搏击高手，一定会比陆柯燃少了点耐心。

一个是伺机而动，一个是直接往上冲的性格。倒是互补。

一个男人从电梯口走过来，陆柯燃一眼就认出来了，那是白。她们的目标。 “target出现。” 陆柯燃装作摸耳朵对着通讯器另一边的人说到。

“继续等待，天黑时行动。”

“是否需要先离开？目标有可能起疑。“

“不需要掩盖存在。”

“收到。”

“我们去那边看着。” 两个人又在另外一处等着。

天慢慢的黑了下来。陆柯燃屏住呼吸，身形快速移动到了白的门口。 她从自己的后腰处摸出了一根铁丝，慢慢的将它插进钥匙孔，随后慢慢的转。

一声极小的咔哒声，门开了。陆柯燃的手指举起来像是抓东西一样的动了动。那是行动的意思。林凡立马猫着腰进入了公寓，陆柯燃进来之后带上了门，然后把枪拿出来。先是警惕的对着四周，然后才慢慢放下心。 白似乎在浴室，陆柯燃决定不再迟疑，她走到浴室门口，刻意的掩盖了自己的脚步声。地上的毯子可谓是给了她最好的掩护。

她一脚踹开门，看着男人惊恐的神情没有一丝犹豫。因为她知道，如果不狠心，死的就是自己。组织不允许有未完成的任务发生。陆柯燃眼睛都没有眨一下的扣动扳机，一击即中心脏。 随着重物闷哼一声摔在地上，林凡也过来了。她拍了拍陆柯燃的肩膀，比了个大拇指。然后对着另一边通讯器的人说到：“任务完成，申请返回。”

“咱们走吧。” 林凡本想走了，发现陆柯燃还站在那里。“傻站着做什么？待会有人来了，快走吧。”

只见陆柯燃拿着浴室叠的工整的毛巾，然后把它摊开盖在了白的身上：“希望你能投个好胎，下辈子不要得罪人。”

“你也太心软了吧？” 林凡从公寓门口出来，还贴心的带上了门，防止血腥味蔓延。

“下次不会了。” 就当是给以前还未杀过人的自己做一个道别。现在的我，手上即将会沾满鲜血。

忽然，两个人被一个冒出来的女孩吓得不清。

“你们是谁？” 她警惕的问道。

“额……就当没看见我们啊。” 林凡不想和一个小女生废话，从兜里拿了一把糖塞给她。 没想到这个女孩回绝：“我不是小孩子，你们不是这里的住户。到底要干什么？”

一时，两个人被问住了。就连平时胡谝乱扯的林凡都不知道该回答些什么。更何况这是个孩子，她们不能杀孩子。

“莫非……” 那个女孩子思考了片刻，让林凡差点把刀拿出来行凶。

然后那个女孩叫道：“你们是来偷东西的对不对！”

两个人面面相觑，然后连忙点头：“对对对！您大人有大量，放过我们吧。”

林凡作出一副求饶的态度，很明显的非常受用。陆柯燃还是站在那里，打量着这个女孩，她的头发被梳成了一个马尾，五官非常好看。

“不行，我要告诉我姐姐！”

一时间，两个人又紧张起来，难道今天就要违背组织的规矩杀两个和任务不相关的人吗？ 然后，一个短发女孩跑了过来，道：“对不起对不起！这是我妹妹，她最近看柯南看多了。如果有冒犯……”

另外那个女孩看着陆柯燃的脸，嘴巴微张，是个人都能看出来她突然懵了。

林凡在那个女孩面前招了招手：“喂，你没事吧？”

“我……我没事。” 那个女孩还是盯着陆柯燃不放，但是手已经牵住了自己妹妹的手。

“我……我们是不是见过？” 她忽然没头没脑的来了这么一句。

陆柯燃皱着眉头，林凡一看要出事的节奏！陆柯燃不太喜欢和陌生人说话，就在林凡以为陆柯燃要用眼神把那个女孩盯穿的时候。

“可能吧。你叫什么？”

林凡张大了嘴巴，这……这这到底是谁？为什么陆柯燃没有打人？？？

“刘雨昕。”

“陆……婕。我叫陆婕。” 陆柯燃伸出手，却在想自己为什么会说出这个名字，为什么会对这个陌生人伸出手。 刘雨昕怔了一会儿，然后飞快的反应过来，握住了陆柯燃冰冷的手。

两只手的温度差不是一般的差距，一个似冰一般冷，一个如火一般温暖。

陆柯燃甚至牵起了自己一边的嘴角，在林凡惊恐的注视下还装模做样的握了握手。

可能反应过来自己刚刚用这只手杀了人，陆柯燃像触电一般把手抽出了那个温暖的小窝。她不自在的咳嗽了一声，然后说到：“我们要走了。”

然后她拉着依旧沉浸在自我怀疑中的林凡离开了那里。那个充满人气和温暖的公寓楼，回到了黑暗之中。忽然她像是条件反射一般回过了头，看见刘雨昕跑过来。

“陆婕！你明天能再来一趟吗？我想给你一个东西。” 刘雨昕撑着自己的双膝，边喘气边说。

于是林凡又经历了一次匪夷所思的场景： 陆柯燃对她点头，然后说了一句：“明天见。”

“明天见！” 刘雨昕对她们挥挥手。

然后林凡一走三回头的对陆柯燃说：“你不会真的要来吧？”

“不会来的，明天白的死亡就会被公之于众。我再来等于自投罗网。刘雨昕……应该会意识到这一点吧。”

林凡欲言又止，她其实很想问问自己的好友为什么会如此关心刘雨昕并且也想问陆婕这个名字是哪来的。不过看着陆柯燃一脸沉思的走在自己旁边，林凡还是决定不说话。 有些事，放在心里想想就好。

番外一·完


	18. 番外二·道听途说

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 许kiki出没。  
> 昕琪友情线出没。  
> 本番外与正文有关！！！刘老师对陆柯燃的初识来自于kiki在坊间的道听途说。  
> 想当年我磕的是凡柯昕琪来着哈哈哈哈哈。

雪花漫天的那一年冬天，刘雨昕一人坐在公园的长椅上。她感觉不到冷，只是默默的注视着看也看不清的前方。

还挺应景，自己现在可不就是不知道自己前方的路吗？刘雨昕想着，想着。觉得自己要不冻死在这里，也算是决定了自己的命运。

当然，她这个注定命运不一般的人绝对不会死在一个公园长椅上。因为有人来救她了，那是一个剪着齐耳短发的女人。远看像一只狐狸，近看……像一只美丽的狐狸。

“多可怜啊……要不和我一起走？”

对于这种，搭讪，刘雨昕很熟悉。说不定是要把自己带到一个深山里面去拐了。但刘雨昕还是任由那个女人牵着自己的手，上了一辆车。车里的温度比外面要高了不少，刘雨昕一进去就立马像一只猫儿一样，进了自己温暖的小窝。

用余光瞟到了自己刚刚所在的公园长椅，多孤单。怪不得那个女人一下就看见了自己。也是啊，圣诞节这种日子，一个人孤零零的，不显眼才奇怪。

她们坐着车，似乎无止境的在雪里行驶。最后停在一家酒吧门口，刘雨昕有点汗颜，难道是让自己来卖？不过在看见门口紧闭，里面也没有开灯之后，刘雨昕发现这家酒吧居然就是那个女人的。

“进来吧。看你在外面怪可怜的。”

屋子里很冷，空无一人的舞池，和吧台后缺失的酒保让人跟就感觉不出来这其实可能是一家每天晚上都人满为患的酒吧。

“随便坐，我先去把暖气开起来。” 那个女人搓了搓手，然后消失在后面的隔间。

刘雨昕也就听她的话，坐在了吧台的前面，四处打量。这家酒吧似乎还有二楼，看样子是一间间包厢。

“哦哦哦，对了。和你坐了一路的车，还不知道你叫什么呢。”

“刘雨昕。” 简短的自我介绍，如同平常一样。

“我是许佳琪，不过还是叫我Kiki好了。话说你怎么会在外面乱逛？圣诞节不应该在家吗？”

“你不是也不在家吗？”

“这家破屋子就是我家啊。”

“你……住在这里？”

“嗯哼，工作特殊嘛。” 许佳琪说的好像不是什么大事儿一样，让刘雨昕不禁感到一丝丝的佩服。能把出来卖的说成特殊工作也是心理素质非常强大了。

“刘雨昕？你不会以为我是出来卖的吧？” 许佳琪睁大眼睛看着她。“我不是啊！冤枉！”

被人看破心思的刘雨昕感到有一丝窘迫：“额……抱歉啊。”

“没事没事，这家酒吧本来就是我的。不过……不是什么正经产业，怎么说呢……反正这里的客人也都不是什么正常人就对了。”

这番话让刘雨昕又是冷汗直冒，不是正常人……那是什么人……

“哎呀，我感觉越描越黑了。你知道那些……黑市吧？”

刘雨昕点头。

“没错了，你现在在的地方就是黑市的中心。不过我们都叫地下市场而已。” 许佳琪笑笑，好像这是正常的一样。

“你是说……那些黑帮，都在这里？”

“那也不是，这个地方只是地下市场的分部而已。全国有十几个分部。京城的总部才是黑帮的聚集地呢。比起京城，我们这里可是太平多了。” 许佳琪自顾自地介绍了一番，然后站在吧台后，开始调酒。

“那你就这么告诉我了？”

“其实有点脑子的人都能想到啊，世上哪有那么多好人。” 她说到，但是手上的动作却没有停下。

“那……你也是黑帮的人？”

“我不是！我是一个黑帮抛弃不了的人。情报贩子。” 她没都没看一眼的从一个角落拿出两个水晶杯子，然后把它的口在盐里面转了转。

啊，怪不得。有酒吧，就代表有人脉，代表什么小事都能捕风捉影到一点。

“先别说这个了。来，这种果酒度数不高的。就当是庆祝圣诞节吧。” 许佳琪举起杯子，在空气中和刘雨昕碰了一下，然后抿了一口。

但刘雨昕的好奇心却被勾了起来，她把身子向前倾，道：“那那些电视里的杀手什么的，都存在吗？”

“当然，杀手组织有很多。但是在这一带比较出名的……应该就是那个刚刚出事的组织吧……”

“出事？” 刘雨昕问到。

“对啊，好像是有一个被报仇死了，另外一个好像是为了退出。总之两个人都是在赏金榜上面的大人物，所以这件事也就闹得比较大。”

“你认识她们吗？”

“认识。那个刚刚去世的以前经常来找我八卦的一个女生。性格很好的……” 许佳琪像是想到了什么似的，有点失落的低下头。

“但是也没办法啊，仇家找上门。”

“那……另外那个呢？”

“我和她没有什么联系，只是远远的看过一眼。人很高，长得还挺好看。据说是玩狙击枪那一套的，准头肯定很好。而且也有人和我说过她百米开外什么东西都能打中，然后就是……好像是那个组织很厉害的杀手。从来没有过未完成的任务，被她盯上就是一个字，死。” 许佳琪一说到这种自己领域上的东西就异常亢奋，和刘雨昕说了好多地下市场关于这位杀手的的坊间传闻。

“那她到底叫什么？”

“这些杀手的真名一般都不会透露，不过她的行动代号是K。赏金榜上的代号也是K。”

“K……” 刘雨昕把这个字母翻来覆去的想了个遍，然后又提出了一个问题。 “你说的赏金榜是什么？”

“地下市场有赏金会，他们的，姑且可以说是工作人员是赏金猎人。和杀手差不多，但不只是杀。他们也抢，也偷。但他们最重要的工作就是拟赏金榜，所有地下市场的组织和人都是以赏金榜作为根据进行自己的任务。比如一个人要让榜一死，那么也要为此付出猎杀榜一的相应悬赏。或者一个人，在榜一不知情的情况下杀了榜一，那么就会得到由赏金会发出的赏金。这么说应该能懂吧？”

刘雨昕先是消化了许佳琪给出的信息，然后头脑飞快的运转，她点头：“懂了。这个榜单上的人就是随时都可能被杀的猎物。”

“你这么理解也对。” 许佳琪伸了个懒腰，然后问道：“你饿了吗？现在好像有点晚了，咱们做点吃的吧？”

“好。需要帮忙吗？”

“如果你想帮忙，那么非常欢迎你把水烧了，咱们下个面吃吧。”

两个人忙活了一阵子。然后刘雨昕第一次在外地吃上了一顿安稳的饭。

“你是这里的大学生吧？”

“嗯。” 刘雨昕低头吃面，她虽然不太想说自己的事情，但是许佳琪刚刚已经说了那么多了，自己不说也不好意思。于是刘雨昕放下筷子，道：“我是学金融的，额外是辩论队的成员。”

“哇，我连大学的门都没看见呢。我以前都是在家学的。”

“你父母……？”

“啊……我是被收养的。我的养母……我叫她许姨，给我起了佳琪这个名字。我很小就在酒吧里乱跑了。你要问我哪里的酒最好我可以和你说五个酒吧的名字。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈我倒是挺想在家学习的。”

“相信我，你不会想的。许姨对我可凶了。” 许佳琪扁扁嘴，然后甩了甩头发。

“不过把你拉扯大，对你应该还是很好的吧。”

“嗯……对。” 许佳琪猛地点头。

那一天晚上，两个人说到了很晚。许佳琪的一手情报听的刘雨昕对这个世界有了新的改观。特别是讲到一些危险的事情。比如许佳琪偶然一次误闯入几个小混混的纠葛，后来被路过的两个赏金猎人救了。

“她们当时特别帅我的天。现在有一个经常来我这里坐。说是为了一手情报，当然，是要钱的。”

“其实地下市场人特别多啊，都是一些神人。我自己都有点奇怪我怎么会在赏金榜上就没下来过。”

“你也在那个榜单上？” 刘雨昕这时才意识到坐在自己对面的许佳琪或许是一个危险的人物，一个其他人的猎物。

“是啊，有一年了吧。我当时问了那两个救我的赏金猎人，她们到底是怎么决定这些排名顺位的。你猜猜看她们的回答是什么？有威胁的人，我看起来是能威胁别人的人吗？”

“不太像。” 如果许佳琪不自己说，刘雨昕可能现在还认为她只是一个情报贩子而已。没想到，深藏不露啊。

“就是嘛。”

“那会有人来抓你，或者杀你吗？”

“那倒没有，毕竟我的情报准确度高达95.4%，所以还算是个有用的人。”

“这是你特地算的？”

“嗯哼。看不出来吧，我其实数学很好的。”

那个本来该是一人独自自嘲的圣诞节，变成了两个人的欢声笑语。也让刘雨昕的心里留了一份对K的好奇，并且为了之后的岁月埋下了契机。

全文完


	19. 十九·通知

想来想去，全员番外我实在是憋不出来了……就到这里为此让它全文完吧。而且这个全员番外没发出来我也就不发后记了，感觉多余了有点。下一篇依旧是昕燃，待我存稿再来。

谢谢喜欢。

以上。


End file.
